


Old In Town

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, College, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: A beautiful Rey of sunshine is about to brighten up the life of Ben Solo when fate and cliche writing brings them together!





	1. Lonely Heart Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time. Be gentle with your critiques.

Rey slid a seat out from under long table, placing her bag down quietly, as not to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the library. She took her seat across from Ko, her friend and frequent classmate.

“What happened to noon?” Ko quietly greeted Rey, not looking up from her laptop.

“Sorry.” She whispered back, pulling her own computer from her bag. “Canady’s lecture went on forever.”

“A text would have been nice. I have to head out.” Ko closed her laptop.

“Hot date?”

“Lunch.” she swiftly replied.

“Ah. Don’t suppose I’m invited, then?”

“Private lunch.” Ko clarified as she packed her stuff. Rey breathed out a small laugh through her nose as she opened the internet browser.

“Well, be sure to tell Poe I said ‘hi’.”

Ko’s eyes shot across to Rey who wore a smirk on her face, looking up to meet her friend’s surprised expression.

“Saw him in the hallway.” Rey explained. Ko tried to maintain her innocent and confused look, but couldn’t hold back the smile that crept across her lips. Her eyes rolled back.

“It’s just lunch.”

“That’s not what _he_ said.” Rey retorted, looking back to her screen.

“Whatever it is,” Ko began, as she stood up and swung her bag behind her back. “I’ll be courteous enough to text you when it’s done.”

Rey shook her head at her friend’s words as she left to meet her date. Ko Connix was usually the type to keep her relationship details a secret from those uninvolved, but could rarely stop herself gawking at Poe Dameron whenever they passed one another in the halls. Rey understood her friend’s attraction to the man just a couple years older than them, but didn’t share it. The football jocks weren’t her type, but at least Poe shared an AP class with her, so she knew her friend hadn’t made the worst pick in men.

As Rey sat in front of her laptop, she opened her email. Her smile fell.

_‘No one? Really?’_ she thought to herself as, for the third day, she’d not gotten any response to her ads.

_‘I’d settle for a tent under a bridge at this point.’_

After several months living with Ko and her parents in a small house, she’d been looking for a bit more living space. Unfortunately, living alone on her budget wasn’t an option, so she’d started hunting for a cheap roommate near campus. Rey rolled her eyes at the lack of any hospitality, which this city was apparently known for.

“Find anyone yet?” Rey heard a soft voice above her back, turning to see the bright purple haired woman standing over her.

“Ms. Holdo.” She quietly replied. “No, no takers yet.”

“Well, I’m sure something will come up soon.” She assured Rey.

Rey smiled and nodded, appreciating the librarian’s optimism, before returning to her computer. She exited her email and logged into the university’s website, returning to an online class she’d started for an extra credit boost. She could have done the work at the house, but preferred the quiet ambiance of the library.

____________________

 

“Kaydel?” Rey heard as she opened the front door of the house. 

“No, Mrs. Connix. It’s just me.” she called back, walking across the living room and into the kitchen.

“Ko had lunch with a friend.” Rey told her host, who was hard at work cleaning the counter tops.

“Oh? What kind of friend?”

“Classmate.”

“It’s not that _Joe_ guy she keeps talking about, is it? I told her those football players only have one thing on their mind.”

Rey rolled her eyes as she stood behind the hefty woman as she vigorously scrubbed a stubborn stain.

“I think she said she was going with Jessika.” Rey lied.

“Well, if you say so.” Mrs. Connix finally turned around. “And how about you, honey? Any updates on when I get to kick you out?” she said sarcastically, with a warm smile.

“Nothing, yet.” Rey shook her head.

“Oh, I’m sure someone will come along.” Mrs. Connix said back, resting a cup down on the table in front of Rey. “That’s some hot chocolate, if you like.” She said as she took a seat at the round dinner table. “But you know we love having you around, Rey.”

Rey sat down as well, resting her bag on the floor next to her and taking a sip of her favourite beverage.

“Thanks.” she indicated to the cup. “And I appreciate you letting me stay here, but you know me. Three’s already a crowd.” She said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Yeah, but the thought of you living with a stranger.” Mrs. Connix began to go into her usual dialogue. Rey looked up with her usual reply of a slightly annoyed expression, hearing her words for the unteenth time.

“But,” Mrs. Connix stopped herself, “you’re right. You’re twenty-two, you can take care of yourself. It’s just my motherly instincts talking.” Rey smiled. Since her own parents back in England gave her up nearly a decade ago, she appreciated having the Connix’s around for a while to help her on her feet after outgrowing the group home. She looked back down to her phone, unlocking her screen to a new message which prompted a heavy smirk.

 

**_***********************_ **

**_From: Ko-Co_ **

**_4:16 PM_ **

 

_ <3 <3 wedding bells <3 <3 _

 

**_************************_ **

 

“Is that Kaydel?” Mrs. Connix inquired. “Did she say when she’ll be home?”

“Oh, no.” Rey looked up. “Just another one of those hilarious spam emails.”

“Kid, you’re gonna get a virus on that thing.” She replied, half-jokingly as she stood back up. “Well, I’m going to pick up Mr. Connix from his shift.”

Rey nodded in acknowledgement as she swallowed another sip.

“I picked up some groceries while you were at school. You know to help yourself.” Mrs. Connix slipped on her coat as she opened the back door in the kitchen. “See ya later, honey.”

“Bye!” Rey got out before the door finally closed. She looked back down to her phone, beginning to type back to her friend.

 

**_************************_**

**_From: Rey_ **

**_4:17 PM_ **

 

_I take it you had a good time, then?_

 

**_**************************_ **

 

**_**************************_ **

**_From: Ko-Co_ **

**_4:17 PM_ **

 

_Oh, he’s wonderful. Rey, I swear_

_he’s like a dream come true._

 

**_***************************_ **

**_***************************_ **

**_From: Rey_ **

**_4:17PM_ **

 

_While I’m glad you had fun, I_

_had to cover for you with your_

_Mother again._

**_**************************_ **

**_**************************_ **

**_From: Ko-Co_ **

**_4:17 PM_ **

 

_wym?_

**_**************************_ **

Rey took the last sip of her drink before discarding the paper cup in the bin. She grabbed her bag and walked upstairs to her room, which she shared with Ko. She set her bag next to her bed before replying.

 

**_**************************_ **

**_From: Rey_ **

**_4:18 PM_ **

 

_You know she doesn’t like the idea_

_of you going out with him._

**_***************************_ **

Rey sent the message, then tossing her phone on the bed. She pulled off her sweater and  kicked her shoes off before taking a seat at the foot of the bed to remove her long socks. She felt her phone buzz next to her again.

 

**_***************************_ **

**_From: Ko-Co_ **

**_4:19 PM_ **

 

_ugh. its none of her business. Im an_

_adult and i can date whoever i want._

 

_what did you tell her anyway??_

**_****************************_ **

 

**_****************************_ **

**_From: Rey_ **

**_4:19 PM_ **

_I told her you were out with Jess_

_again. I don’t like lying to her._

 

_Let me text you in a few. I’m going_

_to take a shower, then you can tell_

_me about your lunch._

**_*****************************_ **

 

Rey dropped her skirt and reached into her bag to retrieve her phone charger. She plugged it into the wall socket above her bedside table. She unbuttoned and removed her white shirt, followed by her last articles of underwear, tossing everything into a neat pile in the corner. She walked over to the door that joined their room to their shared bathroom. As the bright light overhead came on, she grabbed a towel from the rack and proceeded to hang it over the glass shower door. Her hands reached in to turn the knobs, letting the hot water flow for a moment before stepping in.

 

**_____________________**

 

Ben woke from his slumber. The sound of his phone vibrating loudly against his nightstand had rattled him out of a particularly sensual dream. What remained of the afternoon sun shined into his eyes while the orange sky illuminated his room. He lied under his covers, still clinging to the long pillow that wrapped around his head and down his torso, ending between his legs. He’d snuggled with the pillow as he slept every night for years now, finding himself uncomfortable any other way. Begrudgingly, he reached his arm out to silence the phone that robbed him of his lovely dream. He looked to see the words **_“Incoming Call: Mother”_ ** sprawled across the screen. He let the call end after a few seconds, not wishing to sound so tired at…

_‘Four-thirty? Again?’_ he thought, frustrated that he’d slept in so late for the third time this month. A sigh escaped his nose as he unwrapped himself from the pillow and it from around his ears, the sound of outside traffic then filling his head. He sat up, leaning his back against the backboard and letting out a yawn. He brought his phone up to see what he’d missed after his day of rest.

 

**_******************************_ **

**_Notifications:_ **

 

**_Missed Call (Mother - Just Now)_ **

**_Missed Call (Armitage - 11:43 AM)_ **

**_New Message: (Armitage -11:46 AM)_ **

**_Fan-Writers (3+)_ **

**_*******************************_ **

 

He swiped away the call notifications, then double-tapped the text message from his friend.

 

**_*******************************_ **

**_From: Armitage_ **

**_11:46 AM_ **

 

_Gwen and I are seeing ‘The Carousel’_

_tonight. Probably the 7:35 showing._

_She says it’s on her if you want to_

_join us ‘cause she wants you to meet_

_her friend from work, too._

**_*******************************_ **

 

Ben shook his head at the invitation. While he’d not gotten to spend much time with his friend since he’d moved out of their shared apartment, he didn’t much care to see Armitage’s girlfriend unless the situation demanded it. She was good to Armitage for the most part, but at times was unable to control her pompous and sometimes downright insulting attitude around other company. Even in the times that he did peacefully spend with the couple, he felt like a third wheel to an otherwise prosperous relationship. Ben longed for his own companion to take on a date to the movies, but he wasn’t quite impressed when friends tried to set him up. Recently, he was ambushed by Armitage who took him to pick up Gwen after she got out of work. While Ben considered his reply to the invite, he thought back to that night.

“Hey.” Armitage spoke as they pulled into the coffee shop parking lot his girlfriend worked at. “While we’re here, there’s this girl that Gwen knows. I think you might like her.”

Ben immediately turned his head to hide his annoyed face.

“Is that why you called me to come over tonight?”

“Dude, come on. She’s real cool. Plays ‘ _Starscape’._ ” Armitage continued while Ben rolled his eyes. “Redhead, too.”

“...yeah?” Ben asked with slight intrigue as he turned back to his friend. The engine fell silent as Armitage opened his door and waved him to join him inside the shop. Ben stepped out, unable to hide the nervous smirk as they walked across the parking lot. He’d have nothing prepared to say to this girl inside. He finally managed to regain his normal neutral composure when they finally entered and approached the counter.

“Hi. May I hel… Oh.” Gwen’s face lit up when she saw her Boyfriend’s face from behind the register. “Sorry, I’m almost done.” she said while she organized the shift’s earnings and divided the tips.

“Where’s… uh…” Armitage started to ask, unable to think of the girl’s name. “The ‘ _Starscape’_ one?”

“Oh, Rose?” Gwen reminded him as he leaned his head over to Ben, implying the couple previously discussed this set-up. “Actually, she’s off today.”

“Oh. Sorry, dude.” Armitage apologized.

“It’s cool.” Ben said after letting out a breath of relief, glad that he didn’t have to face the impromptu meeting that his nerves would have surely turned into a debacle

Ben stared at the invitation while he continued to wake up more completely before finally typing out his reply.

 

**_*************************_ **

**_From: Ben_ **

**_4:32 PM_ **

 

_Sorry for replying late. I’m_

_probably going to pass. There’s_

_a new episode of “The Bolt” that_

_I was going to watch at 7. It’s the_

_new crossover episode with_

_“Miss Sensation” and I don’t want_

_to miss it._

_* ***************************** _

 

Ben pressed ‘send’, not revealing his true reasons for wanting to skip out on the movie with them. He appreciated his friend trying to help him find a date, but just couldn’t bring himself to potentially spoil the fun with an awkward encounter. In the month since he was almost introduced to the girl, Gwen had sent a photo to show him what she looks like. While pretty in Ben’s eyes, he couldn’t envision much happening between them. Good looks and some rounds of _‘Starscape’_ probably wouldn’t maintain much in terms of a relationship. Then again, that was the early basis of the bond between Armitage and Gwen, themselves. She may not have been the most brilliant or kind, but Ben knew Gwen was the perfect girl for his best friend.

Finally throwing the covers from himself, Ben got up and retrieved a pair of pants to replace the ones that he’d abandoned before falling asleep. He slipped on the shirt he’d worn the night before and walked out of his room, feeling the wooden floor of the hallway creak under his feet. He passed the bedroom next to his own, now empty since Armitage moved in with his girlfriend. He continued toward the restroom to evacuate his bladder after all of the coffee he’d been drinking to stay up last night. As he secured his pants back around his waist, he felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket.

 

**_***************************_ **

**_From: Armitage_ **

**_4:35 PM_ **

 

_Seriously?_

**_***************************_ **

 

Ben rolled his eyes at his friend’s simple disapproving question. He walked to the kitchen, typing out a response.

 

**_**************************_**

**_From: Ben_ **

**_4:36 PM_ **

 

_Plus, you know I don’t do well_

_under pressure. Like I said, I_

_appreciate you guys trying to_

_hook me up, but no rush._

**_*****************************_ **

 

Ben began to plug in the coffee maker, but quickly stopped himself.

_‘Eh. Later.’_ He thought as he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, which was nearly empty other than some leftover takeout, a jar of strawberry jam, and a half bottle of rum. He rested the water on the counter and grabbed the jam before closing the fridge. Above him, he opened the overhead cabinet to get the jar of peanut butter, which was nearly depleted. While he prepared his common breakfast of a cheap sandwich, he looked around the nearly barren apartment. The living room was almost empty aside from the television, sofa, coffee table, and a shelf that proudly displayed his collection of old nick-nacks. Ben liked living with Armitage, but longed for any company after he’d left him alone in the large place. When they lived together, they split rent, but Ben’s parents had to cover for the other half in the recent months. He didn’t like having to them pay, but his check from the video store wouldn’t nearly cover the full bill. The home video business was dwindling, but the local shop had managed to find itself open despite it. Like last week and the many weeks before, on the day that he didn’t work, Ben simply plopped himself down on the sofa and ate his sandwich in front of the television. He pulled out his phone once again, recalling seeing some other notifications before his messages with Armitage.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_Notifications:_ **

 

**_Fan-Writers (3+)_ **

**_******************_ **

 

Ben smiled, hoping to see what people thought of last night’s developments he’d uploaded in his online Fanfiction about his favourite Sci-Fi Superhero television series. He quickly double-tapped the notification, only to be greeted by a never-ending loading screen. Sometimes the website wouldn’t load properly from his phone.

“Email, it is.” he said under his breath, opening the email app that was connected to his account on the fanfiction website.

**_*****************_ **

**_Inbox:_ **

 

**_Fan-Writers.com --_ ** _“User has saved your…”_

**_Fan-Writers.com --_ ** _“User has saved your…”_

**_Fan-Writers.com --_ ** _“User has favourited y…”_

**_Roomies.org --_ ** _“EXPIRED: Your ad for ‘Wanted…”_

**_*******************_ **

 

Ben scanned the recent messages, disappointed that there were no new comments on his work. He continued down, one of the messages catching his eye and making him cringe.

 

**_*****************_ **

**_From: Roomies.org_ **

**_Jan. 19 at 12:00 AM_ **

 

_EXPIRED -- Your ad for --_

 

_‘Wanted: Roommate. Spacious Apartment available_

_on First Street, near Sky-Amidala University. Non-_

_smoking, no pets.  Split rent down the middle. Photos_

_below._

 

_Contact Ben Solo at: [Show Number]’_

 

_\-- has expired. Please click the link below to relist, edit, or_

_delete this ad. This ad will be permanently removed from our_

_website after seven days of no activity._

 

**_**********************_ **

 

“F--” Ben stopped himself cursing at his mistake.

_‘Seriously? Expired three days ago?’_ he thought as he clicked the link to quickly relist his advert. He looked at the screen, now on the advertising website that hosted him, making sure that it was active again before setting his phone back down and finishing breakfast. He then looked at his laptop sitting on the coffee table. He leaned down to open it. Once it booted up, Ben found himself admiring the homescreen of some art depicting an intimate encounter between two of his favourite fictional characters. After typing in his password, he opened the word processor he used to write his own works of fiction. He downed a sip of water before resting the computer on his lap to review the work he’d done on his writing project last night and into the early morning. He extended a smile at the username he’d come up with when he'd joined the website.

 

**_**********************_ **

**_Bolting Through the Stars_ **

**_By: Kylo Ren_ **

 

**_*********************_ **

 

\----------

 

Rey laid on her bed, her body wrapped in a black bathrobe and damp hair sprawled over her pillow. In her hands was a twenty-year-old reprint of a sixty-year-old novel: _“The Lady & the Android”. _She’d read it countless times before, almost able to recite each page with her eyes closed. The romantic sci-fi adventure had been her favourite for years. Everytime she read it, she wished to leave the stress of the real world behind. To be whisked away by the foreigner Android. To love and to be loved as they traveled the galaxy together. Even to simply feel the warm embrace that the Android would share with the Lady. Since leaving London, she’d felt like an outsider, but when her mind was in the classic work of fiction, she felt as though she had found her place. Unfortunately, she was also used to being abruptly pulled from her romantic fantasy.

“Hey, Rey!” Ko’s voice broke the silence of their room as she opened the door to their room. Rey swiftly hid the book under her pillow, but not in time for Ko to spot her quick hand.

“Jeez, it’s not porn. You don’t gotta hide it from me.” Ko said as she dropped her bag on her bed and taking a seat on it to remove her shoes.

_‘Well, then clearly you’ve still not read it…’_ Rey thought before greeting her friend.

“Maybe, but you should still hide yours when you’re done with it.”

Ko smirked and looked away from Rey to feign a sense of embarrassment at her suggestion.

“In any case, how was your…” Rey looked at the time on her phone, “ _Five_ hour lunch with Poe?”

Ko looked back to her friend, her fake smirk adjusting to a sincere smile.

“Like I said: wedding bells.” Ko said as Rey smiled back, turning over on her side to hear her friend’s story. “He is the sweetest!”

“Well, don’t spare the details.” Rey said, almost immediately regretting doing so once she saw Ko’s eyes light up and take in a deep breath.

“Okay, so like, we were walking to Dex’s for lunch and the whole way there he was telling me about how glad he was that I said _‘Yes’_ , you know, to him asking me out and all, and that at school he likes to take the long way to his classes so he can see me in the halls because he knows my schedule and all, and I was like _‘Oh, I take the long way to see you too!”_ and we both were like _‘Whaaat?’_ Then, then, while we were leaving he held the door open for me, like in the movies and I was like ‘ _ahhh!’_ Well, I mean, I didn’t actually say that, but on the inside, you know? Then we went for a walk around campus and did you know that, like, both of our grandfathers were marines? Tell me that’s not fate, right? Then after that he walked me home and at the door just now he was like _‘You know, Ko. There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.’_ and I was all _‘What?’_ and then he bent down and guess what!”

Rey purposely stared silently at Ko, who was clearly holding the last of her breath as she impaitently waited for a guess.

“He kissed meeeeee! Ahhhh!” Ko shouted as she dropped her back to her mattress.

“Well, at the pace you tell a story, clearly the wedding _is_ just around the corner.” Rey sarcastically responded as she turned back over to her nightstand to grab her phone. Ko lifted her head just enough to see Rey across the room.

“I’ll just take your attitude as jealousy.”

“Of Poe?” Rey said, unlocked her phone. “Sorry, but he’s all yours.”

Ko caught her breath before she stood back to her feet while she pulled her shirt over her head.

“Oh, right.” She started to speak as she dropped her khaki pants to the floor. “You’re waiting for that tall, brooding, mysterious guy from the movies.”

Rey rolled her eyes, trying not to entertain the secret truth in her words. She stared at her screen as Ko started toward the shower, stopping for a moment before turning back around.

“Did you leave hot water?”

Rey’s face lit up as she tapped the screen.

“Rey?”

She looked to Ko, standing bathroom doorway.

“Hmm?”

“Hot water?”

“Oh. Yeah.” She responded before sharply returning to her screen as Ko closed the door behind her.

 

**_**************************_ **

**_NEW listing for: “Roommate”_ **

**_in your area --_ **

 

_‘Wanted: Roommate. Spacious Apartment available_

_on First Street, near Sky-Amidala University. Non-_

_smoking, no pets.  Split rent down the middle. Photos_

_below._

 

_Contact Ben Solo at: [Show Number]_

**_*************************_ **

 

‘“Oh, perfect.” Rey said as she eyed the photos of the large apartment.

“What is it?” Ko inquired from the other room.

“I think I may have finally found a place.”

“Where at?”

“First street, near campus.”

“One of those old brownstones?”

“Looks like it.”

“Catch?”

“What?”

“What’s the catch? No way you just stumbled on the perfect place.”

“Looks perfect to me.”

“Rent?”

“Doesn’t say, but they left their number. It looks to be a…” Rey looked at the contact information, “Ben Solo.”

“ _Ben_ ? As in _Benjamin_ ? As in a _guy’s_ name?”

“Does it matter?”

“He could be a creep!”

“Or he could just be someone who needs a roommate just like I do. I could be a creep for all he knows.”

“Maybe, Rey. But don’t try and call _me_ when you’re tied up on his bed.” Ko said as the sound of the shower began to drown out her voice. Rey shook her head at her friend’s unlikely suggestion before starting to dial.

_____________________


	2. I Cant Help But I Need It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends Ben and Rey continue to look for their respective roommate, but end up finding themselves in the process.

Ben stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. The room was hard to see around with a dense, steamy fog surrounding him. He felt around the vanity, finally landing his fingers on his glasses. He put them on his face. The lenses were completely fogged over, sacrificing his sight even further as he slowly stepped toward the door. He’d lived with impaired vision for half of his life before his Mother demanded he get glasses. Still though, over a decade later, he liked to feel his surroundings physically as he moved about them, as if he was wandering into the unknown. Impracticality rarely bothered him when the chance for even a tiny sense of danger or excitement, so long as no one was around to see him act like a doofus.

His hand reached out to turn the knob. In an instant, the cold air of the hallway hit him, making his glasses clear up immediately. He walked back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Even though he was alone, he was used to maintaining privacy as if Armitage was still around. A line of orange light from the streetlamps outside shined against the wall opposite to the window, peeking through the sliver of a gap between his dark curtains. At the flip of a switch, the room was finally illuminated fully. In what would be considered a spotless room to most, he saw the usually unnoticeable details of chaos. The blankets on his bed were ruffled. The small television on his dresser had begun to gather dust. The door to his closet was so slightly ajar. He knew all of these things didn’t really matter, but still he found himself fixing the tiny imperfections sputtered around his room within less than a minute’s time.

After the light cleaning, Ben reached into his dresser to get some fresh clothes. He settled on the usual combination of dark jeans, a tee-shirt, and a dark blue sweater. He sat on the bed as he slid on his black socks and shoes. His eyes met the clock that was hanged over the bedroom door, both hands pointed straight down to the sixth roman numeral. _‘Yeah, I’ll make it.’_ Ben thought to himself as he stepped out of the room and closed the lights. He had a half hour to reach the drug store before returning home to catch the new episode of his favourite Tuesday night television show. He dimmed the lights of the living room, grabbed his phone and wallet from the lampstand, then stepped to the front door. Off of the coat rack he pulled his long, dark jacket. He ran his hand down the pleated sleeves, admiring the texture before putting his phone and wallet in either pocket and finally stepping out the door.

The cold winter air hit his face harshly. He plunged his cold hands into his pockets. Several blocks up the road he saw the brightly lit sign of the drug store he visited a couple of times a month. Ben walked quickly, trying to stay out in the cold as little as possible. His long strides left gaps between the barely noticeable footsteps in the light accumulation of snow that had begun to fall from the night sky. While he usually enjoyed the sound of silence around him, he rarely took a walk without some music playing. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the person walking opposite him until he felt his arm brush against theirs through their heavy coats.

“Oop! I’m sorry.” He quickly turned and apologized. The young woman looked back at him, continuing on her way.

“My fault.” Her voice said quietly as she disappeared behind the increasingly heavy snow falling down.

He shrugged off the encounter and pulled his phone from his pocket, already thinking of the song by his favourite British Pop singer he’d wanted to hear. Usually he would manually type with his fingers, but in this cold air he could barely keep a grip, let alone even unlock the device. His eyes rolled before he opened his mouth to let the voice recognition hear his request.

“Darlene! Please play _Champagne_ by ‘Marlena and--’” Ben peered down at the flashing light above the blank screen, indicating an unread message. With all of the might he could muster from his shivering fingers, he pressed the unlock button to see what he’d missed during his shower.

“Playing _Champagne_ by ‘Marlena and the Crystals’.” The electronic voice said before the track began to play.

 

**_********************_ **

**_Missed Call (Unknown - 6:15 PM)_ **

**_New Message (Unknown - 6:20 PM)_ **

**_Now Playing: Champagne - Marlena &..._ **

**_********************_ **

 

“Who in the hell?” Ben asked himself before tapping the message.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_6:20 PM_ **

 

_Hello. I called to discuss an ad_

_online for a possible roommate_

_opportunity on 1st Street. If this is the_

_number for Ben Solo, I would surely_

_appreciate a response when you can_

_get to it. Thank You._

**_********************_ **

 

 _‘That was quick. I’ll text them when I get back.’_ He thought as he looked up to cross the street, just another block from the drug store. His hand and phone retreated to his pocket once again, slightly muffling the music that was playing. He walked faster, his face now burning from the frigid air. It was not long until he was finally stepping into the store. The heat from the air conditioning unit above the door almost felt searing compared to the snowy outside. His hand lowered the volume on his phone, as not to disturb any other customers with his music. Walking past the cash register, he noticed the familiar clerk on duty. Perhaps it was by happenstance that it was always her behind the counter every time he visited. He looked at her with hidden admiration, nodding a silent greeting. He didn’t even know her name, but still felt a tingle in his stomach whenever he saw her. He preferred darker hair, but this blonde was an acception to his fantasies. Even then, he recalled the dashing young gentleman in the university’s football jersey she’d been talking to last he saw her. He wasn’t about to make a move on a woman that was probably already in another man’s arms.

He continued on, letting himself forget the lustful thoughts that poisoned his mind, finally reaching the back of the store to find what he’d needed. _‘Melatonin? Melatonin?’_ He scanned his eyes across the various bottles of vitamins and supplements. _‘Ah, there you are.’_ His hand reached forward, grabbing the last five-milligram bottle on the shelf. He returned to the checkout counter, placing the bottle down and reaching for his wallet.

“Just this tonight.”

The girl nodded, scanning the item and dropping it into the small bag. He looked to her, waiting to hear the bill.

“Marlena and the Crystals?” Her soft voice asked.

“I’m sorry?” Ben asked, confused.

“The song in your pocket. I swear my friend listens to that every day.”

“Oh.” Ben wasn’t sure how to respond. “Right on.” He nodded.

“Your total is $7.16” She said with a polite smile.

“Right.” Ben pulled a few bills out and handed them over. He looked down to her nametag while she retrieved his change.

 _‘Kaydel? That’s a new one.’_ He thought before she gave him his change and bag.

“Have a good one.” She said automatically.

“Thanks. You too.” He kindly replied before stepping back through the door and into the freezing cold air with a heavier snow now falling. He pulled out the small bottle of sleeping supplements, putting it in his pocket next to his wallet and discarding the plastic bag in the bin next to the door. He pulled his sleeves over his hands, tucking one under the other to keep them warm from each other’s natural heat.

 _‘Shit, I probably should have grabbed gloves while I was in there.’_ He thought before his mouth opened slightly. “Jackass.” He called himself under his breath before setting foot back to the apartment. The walk back always seemed quicker for some reason, no matter where in town he’d gone. For a second he thought of the luxury of a car that could keep him warm when he traversed town during the colder months. He reminded himself of the logic that he never went far enough away to warrant the need for a car. He wouldn’t let himself become lazy enough to drive the mere mile at the furthest he ever went when he visited Armitage. Besides, he enjoyed the exercise he got from walking around town.

As Ben got back to his front door, he fumbled around his pocket to retrieve his key. His hands were numb at this point, barely able to feel what it was he was reaching for. The snow had brightened his black jacket with an uneven white shine. He knocked the snow off of his shoes and jacket before opening the door. He stepped inside, the dim lights helping him see the coat rack next to him. The third track in a row from his British singer continued from his pocket as he hung the damp jacket and kicked his shoes off to the radiator to warm up and dry off. He pulled his phone, wallet, and the night’s purchase from the pockets of the jacket before dropping himself onto his warm sofa. He placed the items down, only holding his phone for a moment more. He looked at the screen, the cover art of the singer’s current album displayed on it until he swiped it away, letting the music fall silent. The home screen was nearly bare, save for the few apps he commonly used. The messaging app icon was illuminated with the number ‘1’ still active. _‘Oh, right.’_ He thought of the potential roommate’s message from before. He almost thought of a response before spotting the time.

“Eh, they can wait until a commercial. _._ ” He said to himself as he placed his phone down and turned on the television, quickly flipping to the intended station, just in time it seemed as the show’s lead character narrated the opening monologue. Ben’s lips moved in sync with the voice he’d heard for four seasons now.

“ _My name is Gary Halden, and I am the fastest guy on Earth…”_

 

_____________________

 

_The android wrapped Leeta in his warm, humanlike arms. She felt his the heat of chest, just inches from her back. To her, he was more than a collection of circuit boards and metal. To her, he was more human than anyone she had met back on Earth. He knew now how she felt. How she could feel the compassion that resonated from his embrace. For the first time, he truly felt like the real man he longed to be for her. For the millennia of his existence, this is all he truly wanted. His strong arm pulled her close, resting her back against his chest. With grace, his hand moved the dark purple hair from the side of her neck, replacing it with the light touch of his lips._

 

Rey let out a breath. No matter how many times she read the story, this chapter always brought out the same excited heat between her legs. Ko had already left for her nightshift. Now alone in her room, wearing nothing more than her bathrobe, Rey was free to do as she pleased. Her eyes continued to scan each line of the romantic fiction as her hand slid down her body to unwrap the lower half of the robe. She rolled onto her back, allowing her legs to fall apart from one another. The light brush of her fingers against her young womanhood sent a familiar tingle across her body. With each slow stroke of her hand, she imagined herself as Leeta with the Android massaging her with his rhythmic motions. Her eyes fell shut as the concerns of life fell away, leaving just her to her own mind and fantasies. It was not uncommon for her to become heavily engulfed in her thoughts, letting reality shy away. She could see herself disrobing for the heavenly automaton as the stars surrounded them. His voice spoke her name  with such endearment. _‘Rey…’_ She could hear him so clearly, just as vivid as the imaginary image that stood before her. Just before she began to feel her fingers finally slip inside, she heard her name once more.

“Rey?” A familiar voice called, with a loud bang following it. Rey’s eyes opened instantly as she realized the sound of her host knocking on the bedroom door, once again pulling her from her fantasy. She turned her eyes to the door, securing her robe again before climbing to her feet, her legs feeling slightly weak from the small bit of euphoria she’d managed before the interruption. She walked across the room, trying to keep her breath steady before finally opening the door to see what was so important.

“Supper’s ready.” Mrs. Connix said to her.

“I can smell it from here.” Rey said with a smile. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

“It’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready, dear.”

Rey closed the door, letting her feigned smile drop.

 _‘It’s the only thing waiting for me here…’_ She told herself. For every time she loved reading the story, she dreaded the longing that came to her afterward. She would usually try to banish any of these thoughts, focusing on what she did have. Health and friends were underappreciated by society today, but she held them dear. Who was she to complain about something as trivial as loneliness? As much as she enjoyed Ko’s friendship and the Connix’s hospitality, there was still something missing. She always thought that someone would come along, but after over two decades, her craving for intimacy had become too much to push away. As time went on, her desires grew more and more distracting from the rest of the world around her. There were times she spent sleepless nights imagining herself in the arms of another.

Rey clothed herself and fixed her hair as she dwelled on these thoughts. She wished she could purge them, but knew this would be another restless night. _‘Some day…’_ She tried to assure herself before proceeding downstairs to meet the Ko’s parents for dinner.

“No Kaydel tonight?” She heard Mr. Connix’s voice from the dining room just before she entered. 

“Tuesday. Nightshift.” She reminded him as he sat down at the table, already made and waiting for the night’s feast to be placed upon it. She took the seat opposite him.

“Right.” He nodded. “I swear work at the factory goes so slow, you lose track of the week sometimes.” He chuckled. “Do me favor, Rey?” He asked as Mrs. Connix stepped in, placing a huge pan of meatloaf in the middle of the table. Rey looked to him across the table, waiting for his request.

“Don’t get old like us.” He smiled. Rey smiled back at the joking middle-aged gentleman.

“I’ll try my hardest.” She told him as his wife bent down to kiss his forehead before she took her own seat between them.

“Oh, honey.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.  “You don’t think I don’t look that old, do I?” She asked sarcastically.

“Of course not, Moo. You’ll always be the beautiful young thing I met in Muncie.”

Rey looked away from them, trying to hide the genuine smile at the sweetest couple of twenty-five years. To her, they were so perfect for one another. While she loved seeing them together, she couldn’t help but quickly be reminded of her own loneliness once more. _‘Wow. A whole two minutes without thinking about it…’_ she joked with herself.

“Oh, shoot. I didn’t get drinks.” Mrs. Connix’s voice broke Rey from her momentary trance. The 50-something began to get out of her seat before Rey jumped to her own feet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, don’t trouble yourself, sweetie.”

“Please, I insist.” Rey politely smiled. “Water all around?”

“Thanks, dear.” Mrs. Connix sat back down. “Water for me.” Rey nodded and looked to Mr. Connix.

“Do you guys serve carrot juice?” He asked with a classic dad-jokingly tone.

“I’ll have to check in the back.” She replied, matching his tone and stepping to the kitchen. Her hands reached to the cupboard above her head and retrieved three clean drinking glasses. She set them on the counter before going to the refrigerator to get the filtered water pitcher that Mr. Connix was overly thrilled to get from her for Christmas just a few weeks ago. She began pouring each glass, letting her gaze wander about the room. She looked outside, seeing light snow falling just beyond the window. For just a moment, she smiled and closed her eyes. While she truly enjoyed Autumn, the cold months were some of her favourite, especially when everything was covered in the shiny white stuff. _‘After dinner.’_ She scheduled a stroll through the neighbourhood to hopefully help clear her lonely mind. She arranged the filled glasses in her hands, pinching the third as well as she could between her extended middle fingers. She walked cautiously back to the dining room, as not to drop any, but could feel the weighted glass begin to slip ever so slowly.

“Take it! Take it!” She called from behind Mrs. Connix’s back. Her head swung around to see Rey’s distressed expression and the glass of water ready to fall from her precarious grip. At the second it finally slipped, Mrs. Connix’s fingers had just barely caught it before it could fall more than an inch. Rey let out a sigh of relief before stepping over to hand Mr. Connix his own glass.

“Good catch, honey.”

“See, Rey. Don’t let anyone tell you I’m old just yet.”

Rey stepped back around to her own seat, placing the glass next to her plate.

“I fixed you a plate while you were out there, dear.” Rey nodded with a smile gratitude before she cut a small chunk of meat and pierced it with her fork and finally taking a bite.

“What do you think?” Mrs. Connix inquired.

“Perfect. Just like always.” She assured her.

“So, Rey.” Mr. Connix began to ask. “Any luck yet on finding a new place?”

Rey thought about the online ad, which she had left a message for and waited a reply. She shook her head, not wanting to get anyone’s hopes up.

“Nothing so far.”

“Well, you know you’re always welcome here. There’s no rush, kid.”

“I know, and I always appreciate you guys having me here for so long, but it’s just time.” Rey took another bite of the flavourful dinner. “Though, I may just have to stay for the free meals.” She said sarcastically.

“Hey, that’s why I stayed with her for so long.” Mr. Connix looked to his wife with an innocent smile, catching a playful slap at his shoulder from her.

The three continued their meal, Rey finishing hers before the married couple.

“Can I get you some more?” Mrs. Connix asked.

“Thanks, but I’m okay for now.” She replied, peering back to the kitchen window.

“Are  you sure? Look at you, you need to eat something more.” She commented on Rey’s naturally petite figure.

“Actually, and I don’t mean to be rude, but if I may be excused?” She said back, her gaze fixed on the outside.  

“Well, what’s wrong, honey?”

“Just…” Rey thought of a lie as she began to stand from her seat, “school stuff. I’ve been writing a paper and I think I need to stop back at the library.”

“Oh, well I can drive you over there.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll walk. It’s not that far.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s no problem, really.” Rey nodded.

“Well, alright. Just bundle up. I saw snow earlier.”

Rey grabbed her empty plate and returned to the kitchen. She placed it in the sink, giving it a quick rinse before walking back up to her room. Flipping the lights on, she scanned the floor for her coat. Her anxious thoughts began to creep back as she noticed her novel on the nightstand next to her phone. _‘Wait until we’re outside!’_ She scolded herself as she pulled on a heavy pair of pants over her first layer. She slipped her shoes on, bending over to tie them tight. The air of the room seemed heavy and thick as her mind raced. _‘Fresh air, just out there.’_ She peeked out of her window. She finally wrapped herself in her heavy winter jacket and grabbed her phone that she’d left on her bed during dinner. She walked fast down the stairs, nearly tripping, but catching herself before it could happen. She continued to the front door, hearing Mrs. Connix’s voice once more from the dining room.

“Are really sure you don’t need a ride?”

“I’ll be fine!” She called back, barely able to hold back a frantic tone in her voice as she stepped outside. The cold air filled her lungs as she let in some heavy breaths. The outside was her usual place to sooth her whenever her anxiety began to chase her. With a couple more breaths, she began walking down the sidewalk. Now she was free to be with her thoughts and let them naturally pass as they always eventually did. She let her breath steady once more and the feeling of longing to the surface. With each step, she thought about what she wanted in life. A new place, a career, love like the Connix’s. But she still tried to push back the one desire that seemed to burn the strongest. She thought back to the moments before she was called for dinner. The feeling had overtaken her.

‘ _The Android’s-- No. Anyone’s touch…’_ She began to envision the perfect man to give her everything she wanted.

 _‘Kind… Caring…’_ Her heart reminded her of some of these things. She thought of the men she’d met in her past. When she was young, she always thought of the older boys at the group home. The ones who seemed in charge of it all.

 _‘Confident…’_ The attractive boys from High School, where everybody but her seemed to be sleeping with one another when they were under the control of their raging hormones.

 _‘Tall… Sexy…’_ The men from university. The art hipsters. The young professors who every other girl said they would do anything to get a good grade out of.

 _‘Creative… Smart…’_ She continued listing the perfect attributes in her head. In her mind’s eye, she could see the silhouette of the man she dreamed of. The one that would whisk her away from the stresses of life and take her on the most incredible adventures. The smile she hadn’t noticed growing on her face suddenly dropped as she forced herself to face reality once more.

 _‘He doesn’t exist. He’s only in my mind…’_ she grudgingly reminded herself. She sunk her head down, looking at her feet as she walked aimlessly around town. _‘I’ll never--’_  

Suddenly, she let out a startled gasp as she felt herself mindlessly bump into something. She looked back up to see the gentleman she’d collided with, continuing to walk by him.

“Oop. I’m sorry.” She heard his deep voice as he tried to apologize. She still didn’t stop. She just kept walking, placing the blame on herself for not paying attention to where she was walking.

“My fault.” She said before turning her head back and increasing her speed in the slightest.

 _‘That was rude, Rey…’_ She told herself as she listened to the snow crunch under her shoes.

 _‘And you wonder why you’ve not found anyone.’_ The cold air began to sting her skin.

 _‘You’re cold. Just like the snow.’_ Her own voice attacked her.

 _‘You just run away from confrontation. You don’t give a damn!’_ Her mind continued.

 _‘You’ve been alone your whole life for a reason.’_ It didn’t stop.

Rey’s breathing had now fallen back out of control. What seemed like the worst of headaches suddenly began to manifest itself. She looked around desperately, trying to find somewhere to rest. She saw an old wooden bench and slammed herself down in it, holding her head in her hands.

“Stop!” She argued with herself. She tried as she could to stop herself from breaking into tears, but her mind kept reminding her of all she was. She felt as the streams of freezing liquid dripped down her face. Her mind was relentless.

“Why!?” She asked herself.

 _‘Why are you doing this to yourself…’_ She let in a deep breath.

 _‘You’re not…’_ She thought about her closest friend.

 _‘She loves…’_ She thought about the Connix’s.

 _‘They love…’_ Rey finally raised her head, a scowl now appearing across her red face.

 _‘This isn’t you…’_ Just like before, she let in thoughts about the love she does have. About everything she has.

 _‘Breath. Just… breath.’_ She breathed again, letting her face fall neutral. The negative thoughts that attacked her began to finally subside, along with the stream of tears on her face.

“There’s still time. All the time in the world.” The desperation fell as she continued to regain herself. The longing she felt before hadn’t passed, but changed. For so long, Rey let her anxious thoughts tell her she didn’t deserve more than she had. Now, at least tonight, she wasn’t going to banish the thoughts of desire as she always did. This time, she would banish the thoughts that attacked her. Through her tears, through the emotional episode she’d just had out in the freezing night, she found and freed herself from her mind. She stood up, wiping the remainder of wetness from her face. It had been so long since she’d cried that she forgot how relieving it could be to the mind and spirit. With a final deep breath, she set foot once again, following the tracks she’d left in the snow before getting to a familiar street and guiding herself home.

“Did you find what you needed?” Mrs. Connix called from the kitchen as Rey entered the house.

“Not tonight.” Rey called back, sliding out of her shoes. “But it’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

She stripped herself of her jacket, throwing it over her shoulder and walking up the stairs to her room once again. She spread herself across her bed, looking at the ceiling before hearing a chirp from the phone in her pocket. Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen. She sat up again, unlocking and reading the message that sat before her.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_7:15 PM_ **

 

_Hello. This is Ben Solo with the apartment._

_I would love to discuss this further if you’re_

_genuinely interested. Any questions you may_

_have, feel free to ask._

 

**_*******************_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we some sorta... character development?
> 
> Okay, they do happen to literally find themselves, but I meant that kind of metaphorically about finding peace in their own selves in the summary.
> 
> I didn't mean for this update to take so long. I've been a bit out of my groove for a little while (*cough*past-three-weeks*cough*), but I do plan to get into updating this more frequently. I sure hope you enjoy, and if you don't, then that doesn't really matter. We're just here to have fun. We're totally not here to mirror ourselves in Ben's life. Nope. No way. That's totally not how he's (in-part) written.


	3. You Wanted Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben spends another morning wrestling with his lonesome soul while Rey and Ko share a little bit of girl time before classes.

_The spacious, dark room was only lit by a few candles strewn about. Ben sat on the wide bed, his back to the headboard. Music flowed smoothly as the door opened with an intense white light on the other side, revealing the silhouette of her gorgeous figure. “You look lonely…” her slow voice seemed to penetrate his soul, “I can fix that.” The Welsh accent amplified the angelic features of her beautiful mixed European body. His half-greek goddess, wrapped in thin, dark coloured lingerie, climbed to the foot of the bed, crawling toward him in a painstakingly slow manner. She got close enough that her curled black hair hanged just inches from his bare chest. His eyes rose from the sight of her perfect breasts and up to her irresistibly beautiful face. Her fair skin glowed from the candlelight and her front teeth barely peeked out from behind her crimson lips. He looked to the dark brown eyes that stared back at him and reached his hand to caress her soft cheek. “Marlena…” he spoke her name so softly. The music around them, sung by her magnificent voice, grew louder as her eyes closed. She leaned her lips toward his before it all faded away in an instant..._

“Fuck!” Ben shouted, his voice muffled by his body pillow. He laid in his own bed, pulled from another dream that felt so realistically intimate. The music of his dream continued from his phone. He swiped it from the nightstand and pulled it close to his face to see that it was morning once more, the ninth hour exactly. The women of his dreams changed a lot, but this morning it was Marlena Cristall, the singer he’d recently developed a common crush on after listening to her for several months. He breathed, calming himself before sitting up at the side of his bed, completely bare under his blanket. He looked at his phone as the dream-induced erection he bore slowly receded. There was a single message:

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_11:32 PM_ **

 

_Saturday works for me. Is_

_there a specific time I can_

_come by?_

**_*******************_ **

 

Ben yawned off some of the remainder of his tiredness before typing out the response to the messages he’d exchanged with the roommate-in-need who had contacted him the night prior.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Unknown_ **

**_09:01 AM_ **

 

_I’m sorry I didn’t respond_

_last night. I must have fallen_

_asleep. I can have you any_

_time after 3:30. Just shoot_

_a message when you can. I’ll_

_talk to the landlord and tell_

_him when we can all meet. I_

_look forward to hopefully_

_coming to an arrangement._

**_*******************_ **

With the blood finally back in his legs, he stood to the floor, letting the blanket slip from his back and rest on the bed. As was the case for five days a week, he walked to his dresser, pulling out the dark green shirt and black pants of his work uniform and throwing them over his shoulder. With a towel wrapped around his waist and his glasses and phone in hand, he walked to the bathroom and let the shower begin to flow. The daylight lit the room through the frosted glass window that was fixed into the wall that housed the shower. Ben listened to the peaceful sound of the waterflow as he looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair, which was naturally a mess every morning as he woke up. He leaned in to inspect the shorter hair that had begun to sprout from his chin and upper lip. He considered letting them grow out again, having been told by his mother that he looked more distinguished with the goatee he’d maintained last fall.As he felt the heat of the water next to him even out, he unwrapped his towel and hanged it over the curtain rod and stepping in. He had to duck beneath the rod to avoid hitting his head, which he managed to do on more than one occasion.

As he pulled the curtain shut, he felt the water hit his chest. The water glistened from the sunlight outside as it flowed down his pale skin. He looked down at his only slightly toned body that he’d gained in the year since he’d begun working out more often. He preferred to get his exercise in the comfort of his own home, not wishing to be judged or pushed by anyone at the local gyms. He only wanted to let himself feel healthier than he did as a teenager, addicted to soft drinks and junk food and rarely going outside. They never took the detrimental toll on his body as he was told they would, but these days he appreciated the improvements he’d made for himself. This reflection on his past compared to today made pulled a smile from him. He dropped his head under the water, letting his voluminous hair soak. He closed his eyes and imagined looking at himself in the third person. While he was usually modest, he did come to secretly think of himself as at least moderately attractive. Unfortunately, this feeling only served to remind him that he was the only one who thought so. A familiar voice entered his head.

 _“You look lonely…”_ The voice of his dream echoed. He envisioned himself on that bed again, her eyes looking at his. _“I can fix that…”_ He could almost feel her touch again. _“Marlena…”_ his lips mirrored his own voice in his head. _‘Oh, some day, Marlena.’_ he teased himself. He knew his chances of having her in front of him were immeasurably slim, likely even impossible, but he always let himself dream. He could see her now, standing there under the shower with him. The water flowing across her completely nude body. The shine of her wet breasts. The loving gaze between them as he looked down to her eyes. Her arms at his shoulders and his around her waist, hands cupped on her bum. They just stood silent, holding themselves against each other.

His eyes finally opened as he let himself come back to reality again, standing alone, having routinely scrubbed himself while lost in his fixation. He turned the knobs in front of him, stopping the water flow. He let in a breath as the cool air of the room began to slowly creep in. His hand swiftly moved to the towel he hanged for himself. He dried off before tossing the towel to the bathroom floor and letting it absorb the water from his feet. He looked at the mirror, which was fixed low enough that he could see his naked body all the way down to his knees. As politely as he would in another man’s presence, he kept his gaze away from his lower regions as he began putting on his work uniform that he’d set on the vanity. Once he was clothed again, he stepped close to the mirror. His hand reached for the black comb that sat in the porcelain glass next to his toothbrush. His reflection stared back at him while he slid the comb through his hair, bringing it all to flow in a single direction. When he was satisfied, he put his glasses on his face and gave himself a final approval of his look. He grabbed his phone, another message received.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_09:11 AM_ **

 

_That sounds good. I usually_

_get away from work around_

_that time, anyway. I’ll talk to_

_you again as we get closer to_

_Saturday. See you then._

**_*******************_ **

Ben smiled, happy that someone had finally been able to answer his ad.

 _‘Chill, man.’_ He told himself, trying not to get his hopes up. _‘You don’t even know if it’ll pan out.’_

With a quick detour to his bedroom to retrieve fresh socks, he went to his kitchen to secure a quick breakfast. Tired of his usual sandwich, he reached for the box of honey-nut cereal atop the refrigerator. With his other hand, he pulled a bowl from the shelf and set them both on the counter. He opened the fridge to finally retrieve the milk.

“Dammit.” He muttered, remembering having finished off the latest gallon a couple of days ago. He stared into the fridge again for a second.

“Cereal and… rum?” He jokingly asked himself before closing the door. “Oh, well.” He poured the cereal into the bowl and returned the box to its original location. Forgoing the spoon he would usually use, he simply held the bowl in his hand as he walked to the living room, pulling bits of cereal out with his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. He sat on the sofa and turned on the television with his free hand. He flipped to the morning news show on channel nine. Normally, he hated watching the news and hearing of all the negativity of the world. Something about this particular group of newscasters kept him interested, though. Every morning before work, and even years ago before school, this same crew managed to keep a light atmosphere around their work. They were always joking and having a good time with each other. Ben continued to the bottom of his bowl, taking a break when the weather report started.

 _“Last night’s storm brought a total of three inches of snow across most of the city, less in the suburbs.”_ The weatherperson reported. Ben looked over to the window and seeing the outside world almost covered in a thick whiteness.

 _‘Oh, I hope they shoveled this morning.’_ Ben thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to have soaked shoes and socks so early in the morning. However, the landlord, seemingly an ancient man to most who looked at him, did usually keep the front of his various properties clean. He continued to watch the news stories, all highlighting some of the best and most interesting people and companies the city had to offer, mixed with just a sprinkle of sad news across the world. He looked at the clock again, five minutes to the half-past-nine. He stood again, shutting the television off and dropping his bowl in the sink before returning to the bathroom for a quick toothbrushing session and bladder evacuation. Back in the living room, he slipped into the shoes he’d laid against the heater the night before, warming his feet so comfortably. With his jacket wrapped around him, keys, wallet, and phone in his pockets, he gave the room a final scan before locking up and leaving for the hours of work ahead of him. As he closed the door, he looked to the walkway, freshly cleared of any snow and a layer of salt already poured. The job was clearly professionally done.

_‘Whoever old man Snoke hires for this must get paid more than I do.’_

 

_____________________

“He said any time after 3:30 on Saturday.” Rey told Ko. Her breath was present in the cold air as they strolled around the campus’ nearly empty racetrack where they usually spent their shared hour free from classes.

“You know you’re not going there alone, right?” Ko spoke back.

“Well, I think he only needs one roommate right now.” Rey joked.

“No, I mean you’re not meeting a stranger from the internet by yourself. Especially a guy.”

Rey sipped the hot chocolate in her hand before responding to her friend’s overprotectiveness.

“Oh, you think I can’t protect myself?” She asked. “Or have you already forgotten about Jess’ party?”

“Right.” Ko gave a dissatisfied look. “The part where you accidentally and _drunkenly_ broke Asty’s nose?”

“Now imagine my accidental coordination when I’m _not_ drinking.” Rey responded. Ko stopped, then raised herself on the tips of her toes to get close to her friend’s face.

“I’m coming with.” She said sternly. “Whether you like it or not.” Rey closed her eyes and smiled. After last night’s lonely breakdown, she appreciated Ko’s enthusiasm to keep her safe. Even if she stood a head taller than the five foot blonde, anyway. She put her hand on on Ko’s shoulder, gently pushing her back down to her soles.

“Of course you’re coming with.” She said warmly. “I’m just teasin’.” Ko rolled her eyes and threw her head back before letting herself smile again.

“Yeah, you are quite a tease, aren’t you?” She said as she playfully punched at Rey’s shoulder. In that moment, the two heard a familiar voice.

“Ko!” The smooth, manly voice called, prompting them both to turn her eyes turned to see the Guatemalan football player Ko had recently found herself infatuated with.

“And I guess that’s why I’m the one with a date tonight.” She quietly said, her gaze fixed on Poe as he approached. Rey turned her head down to Ko shocked shocked at her words, insincere as she knew the joke was, but was quick to keep herself under control.

 _‘Nope. Not today.’_ She breathed, pushing the thoughts back again as she did last night. Instead, she reciprocated Poe’s greeting nod them with a small wave and polite smile.

“Poe! What’s going on? I, like, totally enjoyed hanging out with you yesterday. Are we still on for the movie tonight?” Ko’s voice reminded Rey of the obsessive high school girls she’d known years ago.

“Right, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Poe said back, seeming nervous.

“Oh, my gosh.” Ko’s face fell confused. “I didn’t do anything wrong did I? Oh, was I supposed to invite you inside?” Her breath quickened to a fascinating pace. “I mean, I didn’t think, like, on the first date, but, like, I wanted to, it’s just--” Poe’s eyes widened, turning to Rey for a split second, then back down  to the spastic Connix, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

“Easy, Ko! Easy.” He said, trying to calm her. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I really enjoyed yesterday.” He smiled warmly, freeing her from his grip. She breathed in, controlling herself enough to hear what he had to say. “I just wanted to ask if it’s alright with you if we push back to the 9:30 showing.” The heavy breath escaped her and she dropped her head in embarrassment.

“Oh my gosh, Poe. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. She then felt his fingers at her chin, guiding her face back up to meet his kind eyes.

“Hey, hey. I didn’t mean to sound that anxious when I walked up. I just wasn’t sure how you’d react to me having to reschedule.” Ko smiled and trained herself back to her normal breathing. “Although, I can’t say I expected all that.” He sarcastically added.

“9:30 works.” Ko finally spoke softly again, smiling back at his cute face. “Better, in fact. I probably have some homework to get done, anyway.” Poe let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. My Mother’s flying in for the game on Sunday, so I have to pick her up at the airport at seven.”

“Oh, Poe! Aren’t you the sweetest boy ever!” She responded with glee, which now made his head drop in embarrassment. “Rey, isn’t he the swee--” Ko looked to where Rey was standing just a moment ago and had apparently vanished. Her eyes followed the footprints in the snow to see her leaned against the fence several meters away. She sipped her hot chocolate once more and raised her thumb in approval, hearing Ko’s words from the distance. Ko rolled her eyes before turning back to Poe.

“I better let you get back to her.”

“Yeah, we both have classes in a few minutes, anyway.”

“So I’ll pick you up around nine?”

“Sounds good.”

“Right, I’ll text you before. See you then, Connix.”

Poe patted her shoulder before walking back to meet his team at the end of the track, ready to start practice. Ko held back a blush until she was sure he couldn’t see her and started walking back toward Rey.

“Smooth, _Connix_.” Rey mocked her friend as they met again.

“Oh, thanks for the support while I rambled like a horny schoolgirl. That wasn’t embarrassing at all.”

“Please. He seemed plenty supportive when you started to cry.”

“Hey! I did not _cry_!” Ko shot back swiftly. “My eyes got cold. I was cold. It’s cold outside.”

The girls smiled at one each other, not taking one another’s jokes to heart. Rey nodded her head in the direction of her next class.

“Come on. I’ve got to get to Canady’s.” They both began walking, side-by-side. “You know, you _are_ a horny schoolgirl, by the way.” Ko turned to face Rey again, almost unsure if she was still joking. “I heard you say you wanted to invite him in.” She teased.

“Oh, yeah.” Ko responded with more sarcasm. “In fact, I would have blown him on your bed if I knew you weren’t already reading your robot porn on it.” She teased back. Rey chuckled before slapping her friend on the shoulder.

“Right, you’ve got me there.”

Ko smiled at her victory.

“Although it’s actually _android_ porn.”

Both laughed as they entered the building before splitting off to each of their classes.

 

___________________

 

Rey lay exhausted on her bed. Between an early start to classes, a walk home in another snowstorm, helping Ko get ready for her date with Poe, and helping Mrs. Connix clean around the house for the past several hours, she was ready to finally close her eyes. With pajamas already on, lights already off, and Ko out at the movies, she pulled her blanket over herself, snuggling her head into her pillow. At what seemed to be the second her eyelids fell, she was nearly startled by the sound of her phone chirping.

 _‘Oh, she’s been gone an hour. What does she already need?’_ Rey turned over to take the phone in her hand and scold Ko for stealing her sleep. Her eyes lit up at the message, not from Ko, but from a much more invited sender.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Apartment Guy_ **

**_10:08 PM_ **

 

_I’m sorry to message you_

_so late. I meant to get this_

_out earlier. Mr. Snoke, the_

_Landlord, says we can show_

_you around and discuss rent_

_and all that stuff at five’o’clock_

_on Saturday. I told him I would_

_ask if that works for you._

**_*******************_ **

 

Rey smiled. She felt a glimmer of hope that she would soon be out of the crowded house and have more peace to herself. She typed her response fast.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Apartment Guy_ **

**_10:08 PM_ **

 

_It’s no problem. I can_

_definitely make that time._

_I look forward to meeting_

_you and Mr. Snoke so we_

_can discuss this all in person._

**_*******************_ **

 

She hit ‘send’ before remembering a conversation from earlier in the day.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Apartment Guy_ **

**_10:09 PM_ **

 

_Oh! I meant to also_

_ask if it’s alright if_

_I bring a friend. I_

_mean, just to the_

_meeting. Just because_

_she says meeting_

_strangers from the internet_

_might be a little iffy. No_

_offense._

**_*******************_ **

 

She turned herself onto her back, letting herself stay awake for just a while longer to keep the conversation flowing and sound like she’s done this before. A response came just minutes later.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Apartment Guy_ **

**_10:17 PM_ **

 

_None taken. She has a point._

_I talked to Mr. Snoke and he_

_says it’s fine. Always good to_

_be on the safeside. We get it._

 

_Also, I probably should have_

_asked this before, but do you_

_have a name? It’s a little tedious_

_to keep referring to you as_

_“The one interested in renting.”_

**_*******************_ **

 

Rey held back a heavy laugh at the nickname she’d gotten herself. Her fingers moved across the tiny keyboard as fast as lightning.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Apartment Guy_ **

**_10:18 PM_ **

 

_Well, that is an appropriate_

_nickname, I would think._

_Your name was Ben, right?_

_Not “Apartment Guy” as I_

_have it saved in my phone?_

 

_In any case: Hi! I’m Rey._

**_*******************_ **

 

Rey was sure not to share her last name. Though she pretended to be casual and nonchalant with Ko, she knew that this _was_ still some guy on the internet at this point. She rolled back to her side, waiting for a response. Minutes rolled by without an answer. The minutes seemed to get longer in her head as she let out a couple of yawns. Had she not overworked herself all day, she may just have been able to keep herself awake to wait for a reply.

 

______________________

 

Ben sat frozen. He stared at the phone, his heart having dropped at the one thing he hadn’t considered.

 _‘Rey? As in a girl’s name?’_ He nervously thought. A female roommate was something that had not crossed his mind. Of course, he wondered why it wouldn’t. He was sure there were plenty of women in town who probably needed lodging, but the idea of one living with him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t shared a house with a woman before. He had no problems growing up with his Mother, save for the annual months he spent at his Uncle’s Summer Camp. Even then, albeit divided by gender, he shared a huge cabin with the girls who attended. But the thought of a woman, now as an adult, was hard to fight. Ben’s mind raced, question after question hitting him.

_‘How old is she? Is she older than me? Younger? Oh, no. What if she’s just out of High School or something. That would be weird. I couldn’t do that.’_

He began to argue with himself in an effort to calm his nerve.

_‘Okay, okay. Settle down. It’s just a girl. She’s gotta be an adult. It’s not like she’s an alien. Just another human like you, Solo. Wait. Solo? I’m solo. Oh, fuck. What if she’s hot? Holy shit, what if it’s that Kaydel girl from the drug st-- wait. No. Obviously her name is Rey. That’s how we got here in the first place.’_

Ben began to type out a message to Armitage, asking what he should do. It didn’t take long for him to quickly delete the message draft, remembering that Armitage’s advice was rarely ever sincere or helpful.

_‘Calm. Down. Just stop. It’s just a girl. You need the roommate no matter what. Mother isn’t going to support you forever.’_

“Breath…” He spoke out loud to himself, closing his eyes and letting in air through his nose.

“It’s okay. It really, really doesn’t matter.”

_‘You’re an adult. They’re an adult. You’re just two people. Just two people in need. You’ve just gotta support each other in this difficult time you both share. It would be so wrong of you to turn her away over something like this. Sexist, in fact. You’re no sexist! You love Marlena, don’t you? Okay, that’s a weird thing to think. Just chill out and respond. You have no problems. Besides, you’ll get used to it in a week. Alright. We got this, Solo. We got this.’_

His breath finally began to calm along with his heart rate. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting himself banish the stress.

 _‘Alright. Now what do we say?’_ He picked up his phone up again. His mind was now blank. How exactly did he respond, he wondered. Just like he would anyone else, right? His eye caught sight of the time, a ton of which had passed as he was arguing with his own mind. His fingers moved slowly across the keyboard as his response formed on the screen in front of him.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Unknown_ **

**_10:31 PM_ **

 

 _Yes. Ben is my name._ _  
_ _Rey is yours? Thanks._

_I’ll pass it along to Mr._

_Snoke. Thanks. I’m just_

_as excited as you are to_

_get this thing going. Thanks._

 

**_*******************_ **

 

His thumb finally landed firmly on the ‘send’ button.

 

_‘Nailed it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Ko/Rey was basically filler. I'm having a hard time writing Rey's parts until they actually meet, which is finally coming up. Ben feels way easier to write, honestly. Once they're face-to-face, it should be a bit easier to balance them both, especially with the ideas I have for them. For future updates, I'm sure it's going to go a lot quicker and smoother. This build-up to meeting is just hard to focus on with the ideas for the next zillion chapters are in your mind. Maybe that's just a writer thing? I'm pretty new to this. 
> 
> Also, keep an eye on the chapter titles. Tell me if you catch on to the trend. There is a hint heavily featured in Ben's part of this chapter, which we were introduced to a tiny bit in the last. 
> 
> Also, also, if you catch my "Blade Runner: 2049" reference, I'll give you a high-five through my computer.


	4. One track mind, one track heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves are high. Today is the day that Ben and Rey's lives may finally get to change for the better.

The tick of the old clock that hung above the window was the only sound in the silent library. Rey counted each second in the back of her mind. From time-to-time she would look up from behind the librarian’s desk, desperately wishing for someone to enter the building. Someone she could help. Someone to ask her to check the computer for a book. Any book. Anybody. She knew her wishes were in vain, though. The university library rarely ever saw a soul aside from hers on the weekend. Mondays were usually the most crowded as everyone starts their week of studies. Thursdays and Fridays saw fewer people, but at least enough to make the shift go by at a tolerable rate. Soon after she was admitted to the university, she’d taken on the small-paying job of junior librarian, a title she didn’t much care for. It was not as if she did any less work than the chief librarian, but she didn’t dwell on it too much. She would rather just accept her role and collect her check. At least here in the library, she rarely dealt with the type of idiocracy at her former customer service job before she moved to town for school and for that she was thankful. She looked down to her waist as she pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time, knowing the clock to be slow.

_‘Five hours.’_

Five hours until she would be sitting in an apartment, trying to impress the strangers that she’d been in contact with over the week. She found herself awake into the early morning hours contemplating every possible question and answer that could come up, no matter how unlikely they’d be. Hardly had she ever made a good first impression. The first week she’d stayed with Ko and her parents was disastrous. Between being a stranger on their couch and exchanging some less than gracious words for the opportunity during a particularly strong set of monthly mood swings, Rey was surprised she was even allowed to live there at all, let alone be invited to stay as long as she needed. Today, though, she needed to be sure to get on the good side of those who could potentially house her. At least for this meeting, she was glad to be rid of any emotionally stunting bodily functions for the next few weeks. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Rey finally heard the squeal of the door behind her. The sudden sound among the silence made her jump in her seat, startled. She turned her head to see who had entered, excited to finally speak to someone. She saw the bright purple hair of the chief librarian as she entered the nook she sat at. 

“Ms. Holdo.” She greeted with a smile. 

“Hey, Rey.” Holdo quietly returned with a smile. “Any customers?” She went on to ask, scanning the large empty room. 

“Not as of late.” Rey shook her head. “Although, around ten we had someone came in to ask for directions to the math building.” Holdo let out a single breath of ironic amusement at the lack of visitors. 

“Hungry?” She asked, holding up a brown paper bag. “I meant to ask you while I was out, but my phone died. I hope chicken salad will do.” 

Rey licked her lips as Holdo placed the bag on her desk. She’d been hungry all day, but found herself queasy at the thought of eating anything at the moment.

“Thanks.” She gave her gratitude for buying her lunch. “But I don’t think I could eat a thing right now.”

“Oh, please. You look like you haven’t eaten all day.” The elder librarian countered. “What’s wrong?” She looked down at Rey with concern.

“I actually have that apartment interview in a few hours.” Rey answered.

“Oh, right! Don’t be nervous about that, sweetie. You’ll do fine.” She insured.

“Well, I hope so, at least.” Rey looked down at the desk.

“Rey, I know so.” Holdo continued, noticing the visible uneasiness that Rey wore on her face.

“But, I also know how nerves can get. Would it help if I let you go early today?”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ve just got another hour--”

“Oh, please.” She placed her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I can take over.”

Rey looked back up at her humbly, not wanting to seem too eager to take up the offer.

“Go on, don’t worry about it.” Holdo nodded.

Rey smiled, appreciating how kind and understanding she always was.

“Thank you, Ms. Holdo.” She pulled herself out of her chair. “Look, I’ll be sure to come in an hour early on Monday if you like. It’s really no problem.” She spoke fast, trying to make clear that she felt sorry for leaving.

“Rey, there’s just one thing I want you to do for me.”

Rey looked to her ambitiously, ready for any request to make up for her time.

“Just go kill that interview.” Holdo smiled widely.

“Thanks again. I’ll do my best.” Rey did the same as she grabbed the paper bag from the desk, sure she’d save it for dinner after the interview when her nerves were finally calm. She pulled her light coat from the chair before the colourful woman placed herself down on it.

“I know you will.”

Rey smiled her gratitude one more time before walking to the exit. Holdo watched as she exited the building, truly confident in the young woman.

“Godspeed, Rey.”

 

____________________

 

Ben paced around the living room, his trusty dust mop in hand. He searched for any place he could still use the tool that had been abused over the past hour as he vigorously cleaned every last inch of the apartment he could. Of course, he knew he’d already gotten the entire place spotless within the first ten minutes. Cleaning was the only thing keeping his mind and heart from racing. He could feel his stomach turning, just as it had all morning at work and now into the afternoon. With every surface shining, he sat on the sofa and looked upon his work to admire. The room seemed even more empty than before, having been cleared of most of his personal belongings that he’d transferred to his bedroom. Instead of the shelf of his collectibles, there was now an old rocking chair he’d fished out of storage. He’d tightened a beige blanket over it to hide the mismatched colours compared to the rest of the room. As he understood, the bright red chair originally belonged to a private club. While his Father told him early on that he’d bought it from his friends at the club, he would later hear him claim to his friends that he had never made a deal with the club. Ben was ten years old when he began to suspect his Father’s criminal tendencies. One day he tried to look up the number of the club in the phone book to have it returned, but was surprised that no one at the ‘Candy Club’ chocolate factory had any reports of a missing chair. Now, after fifteen years of it being in his family, he hated it. At first, all it did was remind him of his Father’s distance when he was young and the reasons behind it. These days he only kept it around to use those memories to keep himself from falling on the same path.

Ben was relieved to have his frustrating memories interrupted by the sound of a knock at his door, only to quickly fall back into his previous panicked state. His hand shot down to his phone on the coffee table to check the time.

 _'No! They’re early!’_ He thought, having planned to have himself showered and groomed before anyone arrived. _‘She said they’d be here at five! Snoke’s not even here yet.’_ Ben stood to his feet, his legs weak at the untimeliness of the guests. He straightened his shirt and walked slowly to the door. His breath was being forced into control as he reached for the doorknob, unready to greet Rey and her friend. The door seemed heavy as his weak arm pulled it open. His breath fell slow again  as he looked down on the short, beautiful woman that stood before him.

 “Mother!” He exclaimed. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Ben.” She said sarcastically as she reached an arm out to him.

“Sorry.” He began to apologize as he leaned down to hug her. “I was expecting someone else.”

“Oh?” She stepped past him, letting herself inside as if invited. “A girl, I’m sure.”

Ben smirked down to the angelically aged woman who barely reached to the height of his shoulders. He followed her into the kitchen, spotting a bag of groceries in her hand.

“Well, actually…” He began confidently. She looked back at him, raising her brow in question at his tone.

“Okay, you don’t have to look so surprised at the idea. Although, I do recall telling you that Snoke and I were meeting with that potential renter?”

“Oh, is that today?” She gasped. “I should have called. I’m so sorr--”

“Mother.” Ben stopped her. “It’s fine. They’re not coming until five.” He smiled, trying to calm her. It pained him to ever see her distressed.

“Still.” She placed the bag on the counter. “I won’t stay long. I was just going to drop off these extra groceries your Father picked up.” Ben felt his lip twitch as she spoke of his Father.

“He’s in town?” He inquired, masking the anger that always came at the thought of him. She turned around to face him once again.

“I told him to call you.” She said with a disappointed frown. Ben just rolled his eyes, used to hearing it nearly every time he visited the city.

“Well, I’m sure he had better things to do.” He blurted his reply, avoiding eye contact as he knew she hated seeing him upset just as he did her.

“Ben.” She quickly grabbed his chin at the end of her fully extended arm and turned him back to face her. “Your father is a scoundrel...” He stared back blankly. “But he loves you just as much as I do.” Ben pulled his face from his Mother’s grasp and looked away again. He knew that they loved each other when they were young. He knew the stories of how she had apparently turned the notorious Han Solo into an honest man. He wanted to believe in the goodness of his Father. He recalled the earliest years of his life that he could. Simple flashes of vague memories, but Han was in most of them for a while. He knew that he truly did try to be a good man when he was a child, but since his teen years had fallen back to his old ways. Ben looked back down to her. His lip twitched again and his eyes began to sting when he saw her truly sad face.

“Mother.” He broke the silence, placing his arm around her. “I know…” He lied, unsure of his Father’s true feelings toward him at this point. The only thing he did know for certain was the dread of seeing her hurt the same way she did whenever Han left for months at a time.

“So…” He asked, putting a smile on his face to change the mood, “Anything good?” He pointed to the bag, releasing her from his grasp.

"Well,” Her voice brightened, “it’s not much.” She reached into the bag, pulling out several boxes. “Mostly just the skillet dinners you like. I’m sure they’ll last you the night.” She joked, knowing how quickly her son managed to go through them. “Other than that, some bags of mashed potatoes, and…” She fished to the bottom of the bag “and a few cans of peas and mixed veggies." 

Ben nodded and smiled, genuinely happy again. Almost happy enough to distract him from a pounding on the door behind them. His nervous thoughts returned as he remembered the meeting. He looked over to the stove clock. 

“Well, that must be Snoke.” He suggested as they walked back toward the door. 

“Alright, then I guess I’d better get out of here. Give me a hug, kid.” Ben complied, going as far as to lean down to kiss her forehead before finally opening the door. They both looked up to the absurdly tall and incredibly old man that stood just outside. 

“Ms. Organa.” His old, raspy voice boomed as he bowed a greeting to the woman that was half his height. “I was unaware we were having you over.”

“I was just stopping by for a moment.” She stepped past his arms as he tried to reach down to embrace her. 

"Well, I would certainly be humbled to know the next time you visit.” He spoke to her as she walked down the front steps.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to call.” She fibbed, never turning back to look at him. 

“Until next time, madam!” He called down to her, his voice gleeful and carefree. Every time Snoke saw the regal Leia Organa, he felt he could somehow persuade her into his ancient arms. Ben stood inside the doorway, staring up at the old man with dismay. The colossal landlord finally turned back around, his fake smile falling as he stepped into the apartment. 

“This place is filthy.” His voice fell from falsely endearing to it’s natural deep, menacing tone. Ben almost slammed the door, but knew better than to upset the man that held power over him. Instead, he closed the door slowly, keeping an angry scowl on the old man’s back and the golden coloured sweater that sat on it.

“I’ve been cleaning for an hour.” Ben mentioned. He tried to keep any of his frustrated tone at bay.

“Could have fooled me.” Snoke returned as he slowly sat himself in the covered chair. He looked at Ben as he sat down on the sofa. “How long?”

“ _How long,_ what?” Ben asked, which frustrated Snoke.

“How long, Mister Solo, until our guest arrives?” He growled. Ben stared at Snoke as he pulled his phone from his pocket, only looking down to check the time before returning his gaze back again.

“They should be here in fifteen minutes.”

“ _They?_ ” Snoke leaned forward with confused anger. Ben breathed in, stopping himself from mirroring the ancient man before him.

“We discussed this.” He said sternly. “I told you she was bringing a friend along. Just to be safe.” Snoke kept his eyes on Ben’s before leaning back into the chair again and looking at the ceiling.

“Are all women of this generation truly so inept that they cannot even stand for themselves?” He asked rhetorically before peering back to Ben and continuing. “If only they were all as strong as your wonderful Mother.”

Ben’s grip on his phone tightened. He could feel a strong burn of rage inside of him. If Snoke were not the only man able to rent cheaply enough to him, he would have strangled the old man ages ago. Never had he had a conversation with him that wasn’t infuriating. But he knew Snoke was tooling with him. Trying to get him riled up. The twitch at his lips returned for a brief second.  

“For all either of us know, Snoke,” He spoke strongly, trying to let the anger seep out unnoticed,  “she could be my Mother’s age.” _‘And maybe you’ll have a new woman to harass.’_ He thought, holding himself from actually speaking. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked down to read the message.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_From: Rey (Renter)_ **

**_04:47 PM_ **

 

_Is it alright if we’re a bit_

_early? We are just about_

_five minutes away right_

_now._

**_*******************_ **

 

Ben’s frustration with Snoke gave way to his nervousness. In five minutes he would be meeting the person he could potentially be living with for the foreseeable future. 

“What is it?” Snoke inquired. Ben looked back to him, his anger overtaking the nerve again. He looked back to his phone.

 

**_*******************_ **

**_To: Rey (Renter)_ **

**_04:48 PM_ **

 

_No problem. We’re_

_ready when you are._

**_*******************_ **

 

“They’ll be here in five minutes.” He said calmly.

“They’re early.” Snoke responded in irritation.

“Would you rather them be late?” Ben asked sourfully.

“I would rather them be here at the time we agreed upon.” He shot back. “Get me a drink.” He ordered, turning his gaze toward the window. “Alcoholic, of course.” Snoke added. Ben rose to his feet slowly, his burning eyes fixed on the evil old man that sat in his living room.

 _‘Why, yes, your Supremacy.’_ Ben thought to himself as he stepped toward the kitchen. Finally alone, he could let out his anger. He looked around the room, hoping to find something he didn’t mind breaking. Just one thing to quickly do all of the things he wished to do to Snoke. On the counter were still the groceries his Mother left him. He grabbed the nearest thin cardboard box of stove-top noodles in his hand. He tightened his grip. His breath quickened. The box began to crush under the pressure. He squeezed as hard as he could, growling like a wild creature. He stared at it for a second before turning around and throwing it to the wall. He wanted to scream as he did it, but if Snoke heard him, he would be the one to win for angering him to this level. He turned back around to rest his hands against the counter as he breathed heavily. He looked down at the rest of the food, which reminded him of his Mother. He closed his eyes. Usually thinking of her calmed him down, but this time his mind just came back to Snoke and the way he harassed his her every time he saw her. He shook his head.

 _‘You have to calm down. They’ll be here soon. You can’t be like this. Don’t let him get to you anymore.’_ He forced himself back to his normal breathing and tried to bring his heart rate down to match it. He walked back across the room to retrieve the crushed box and discard it in the bin before finally getting a glass from the cupboard to pour Snoke’s drink. He opened the refrigerator and reached for his bottle of rum, which Armitage got him for Christmas. He eyed the clear liquid, considering taking a sip for himself to calm down further. He elected against it. He didn’t want to waste any of the bottle. In fact, he also didn’t want to waste it on Snoke. He took the glass under the faucet and filled it a bit, then only pouring a small amount of his rum into the glass. He swirled it around in order to try and mix it thoroughly. He placed the bottle back into the cold refrigerator before taking another final big breath, having soothed himself enough to return to Snoke. He grabbed the glass in his hand and started toward the living room once again.

Had he not gotten the bulk of his anger out in the kitchen, the sight of Snoke waiting for the drink with his hand out would have likely been enough to send Ben into a true homicidal rage. Instead, he just handed the glass to Snoke while only _imagining_ smashing it on the table and slicing the man’s throat with a shard. Ben turned back to the sofa, hearing the quick chug of the purposefully weak beverage. He sat down and looked to Snoke’s disgust out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help the tiny smirk that crept across his face, seeing the old man’s dissatisfaction.

“Remind me to share with you some _real_ alcohol.” He placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Oh, I’d love a _real_ drink, sir.” Ben sat back. He looked at the time once again. With the anger purged from his system, he now found himself having to deal with the high nerves again. This woman, Rey, and her friend would be here any time now. His mind started to race, hoping that Snoke would behave. Hoping that _he_ would behave if Snoke didn’t. Hoping that his cleaning was enough, even if it clearly wasn’t for Snoke. Hoping that he seemed inviting. He didn’t want anyone, at least aside from himself, to feel nervous or uncomfortable. He was almost completely lost in his mind, only to be pulled back out by what seemed like the three loudest and longest knocks at the door behind him. This was it. Time fell slow as he walked toward the door. He could feel his body move on it’s own. Each leg moving itself. One hand adjusting his glasses, the other his hair. The door grew closer and closer. He felt as his hand reached toward the knob. It turned so slowly. He closed his eyes one last time before taking a heavy breath and finally pulling the door open. What stood at the top of the steps before him changed every feeling he had. All of his nerve seemed to suddenly disappear as time slowed further and to a standstill. He seemed to feel as if he was moving faster than anything around him.

His eyes started at her feet, hidden behind light brown boots. He continued up, her legs fit and shapely, covered by tight grey pants. He saw the hands that hanged next to her tiny waist, and continued up the sleeve of the dark jacket that wrapped the rest of her figure. The front was open just enough for him to make out the shape of her chest before he continued up and was now captivated fully. Her face was unlike anything he’d seen before. He took in every detail, from her soft lips, to her little nose, and finally to her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes. He found himself trapped in them as she tilted her head so slowly to meet his own.

He began to realize that time hadn’t truly stopped around him. He knew that what seemed like an eternity of himself taking in the allure was but a brief second of real time. He had to catch back up to the real world. With that, everything returned to it’s natural pace. Ben’s lips curved into an inviting smile. His arm extended down with his hand open.

“Hi.” He finally spoke. “You must be Rey.”

She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

“And you must be Ben.”

 

____________________

 

“Alright, I told him we’d be there in a few minutes.” Rey informed Ko as they walked toward the apartment. “Do you think it’s okay that we’re showing up early?” She asked nervously.

“It’s fine. It’s better to be ten minutes early than late, right?” Ko consoled her.

“Maybe. I mean, I just hope it doesn’t go like it did with your parents at first.”

“Dude, there’s no way it could go that bad.”

“I guess.” Rey stopped in her tracks. “Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Rey.” Ko turned around to face her. “You’re doing this. You didn’t drag me along just to give up before you even get there.”

“It’s just--”

“No ‘just’! Look at me. Do you want this?” Rey looked at her stern friend.

“Well, of course, but--”

“No ‘but’!” She cut Rey off again. “You want this, have for months. If you stop now, you’ll regret it.”

Rey looked back down to her feet. She knew Ko was right. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d let herself lose an opportunity to improve her life. The nerve she felt every time something possibly life changing, even for the better, was almost always enough to make her walk away and pretend to think she was content with life. She thought of her life. Her job, mundane and tiring. Her home, cramped and crowded. Her heart, lonely and longing. All because of her fear of rejection. Something had to give. She couldn’t go on letting herself be the thing that stops her from living. Her mind jumped back to several nights ago when she’d fended off her nerves.

_‘You did it then. Do it now, when you really need it.’_

She took a breath and stepped past the thoughts that held her back.

“Plus, I’m sure you’d like your room back to yourself.”

“That’s my girl.” Ko patted Rey’s back as they continued up the walk. “And you can finally have _your_ own room to imagine sleeping with that robot guy.”

“ _Android!”_ Rey corrected her again. “And piss off. As if I haven’t walked in on you _imagining_ Poe.” She said with a mocking smile. Ko laughed and shook her head.

“All the more reason for you to own this interview. I don’t need you walking in on us when we’re really going at--”

“Stop!” Rey interjected. “Right! I get it!” She looked down at Ko’s smug face before continuing. “And please, you two have gone out twice. Are you planning on raising a child by the end of the week, then?”

“Oh, trust me. You’d want him in _your_ bed if you saw him without that shirt over his chest.”

“Wha-? When was he shirtless around you?” Rey asked confused, but interested.

“The other day at Dex’s.”

“For what reason was this man stripping in a diner?”

“Well, he accidentally knocked his drink over. Some of it spilled on my lap, so he took his shirt off to dry me.” Ko explained, sounding as if it were a common occurrence.

“Right.” Rey shook her head. “You don’t think that may have been an excuse for him to show off?” Ko looked as if she had to dwell on the matter before answering.

“If it was… it was effective. I’ll say that much.”

Rey stopped before she could say what she was thinking. She grabbed Ko’s shoulder, stopping her from passing the brownstone they stood in front of. They stood at the bottom of the front steps. The tall living complex, matching every building on the block, seemed bigger than it looked in the photos.

“This is the place?” Ko asked. Rey simply nodded her head, clearly unable to move or speak. Ko placed her hand on Rey’s back, lightly pushing her forward.

“Come on. We got this. _You_ got this.” She encouraged her as they began up the stairs. Rey looked at the wooden door that towered over her. She was shivering, both from the cold Winter air and the influx of nerves that returned.

“Go on.” She heard Ko’s voice just behind her. With a final breath, she closed her eyes and raised her hand to the door to knock once, then twice, and finally three times. Then there was only silence. She looked back to Ko, who shot her a supportive smile. Her eyes turned back, fixating on the doorknob as she heard it begin to turn. Her heart raced in her chest. As the door opened slowly, she could feel her stomach drop.

Rey was immediately intimidated by the height of the man that stood before her. She tilted her head up, noticing his broad chest and shoulders that were gripped firmly by a dark grey sweater. She didn’t expect to see dark hair atop his head. By that, she knew he couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her. She looked behind the glasses, spotting the eyes that looked down on her, seemingly judging her silently. Then something in his face changed. She saw a smile, one that seemed genuine. His hand reached out to her in a greeting as he began to speak.

“Hi.” His voice was deep, but not menacing. “You must be Rey.”

Rey nodded, reaching out to take his hand in her own.  

“And you must be Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Update coming at some point. I've just been distracted with some super-smut writing. Also some super-fluff writing. <3 I'll get back to this before we know it.]
> 
> Took long enough. The first bullet point on my outline is "Ben/Rey Meet", so why were there four chapters preceding the event? Stay tuned for the exciting story that I hope unfolds between two longing souls.
> 
> Also, is it a requirement for every romantic fanfiction to use the word "longing"? Asking for a friend...
> 
> Also, also, coming up with a 'Marina & The Diamonds' lyric for the title was hard. I don't even think this one fits the chapter specifically, but I told myself that that's how the chapters will be titled and damn me if they're ever not.


	5. One will bring love, the other Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is ready to impress this landlord and finally get herself into a new living space.

His pale hand was so big compared to Rey’s, nearly engulfing hers as they finally greeted one another in person for the first time. It was warm, even through her glove. She tried to match his firm grip in an attempt to appear as professional as he looked. The handshake lasted only a couple of seconds before Rey saw him look past her and down to her friend, who still stood a few steps behind her.

“And I take it you’re her plus-one?” Ben asked, with a peculiar look on his face. Rey stepped aside as Ko came forward to join at her side. She was even tinier compared to him, but perhaps the extra inches of the step of the doorway were to blame, as well.

“Ko. Ko Connix.” She also shook his hand while she introduced herself. Ko’s grip almost seemed to linger as she stared up at him, fluttering her eyes. Rey rolled hers. This was the same look she’d had when she met Poe for the first time. She was sure Ko knew better than to start making wide-eyes at this guy, but that didn’t seem to stop her. Rey almost regretted bringing her along already and they weren’t even inside yet. Ben did finally pull his hand away before inviting them in.

“Come on inside. We’re eager to get started.” He stepped back, letting them in. As he closed the door behind them, Rey stood and quickly scanned the place. Sunlight illuminated the living room through the window. It seemed more spacious than the advertisement had showed. Perhaps it was just emptier since the photos were taken. She turned her head to see an old man sitting in a single chair. He was so tall and aged, he looked as if he were an ancient sitting on a tiny throne. He was expressionless until he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah…” He spoke. “Young Rey.” The man lifted himself from the chair. She saw what almost looked like he was wincing in pain at the motions. Once he was finally on his feet, he walked slow, but his long legs allowed for extended strides. Within a couple of seconds, he was across the room and she stood before him. Rey had to arch her neck quite a bit to see his face.  She almost trembled at his height. He had to be nearly seven feet tall. While she knew her stature wouldn’t make or break the deal today, she still found herself intimidated by the two titans she currently stood between. She contained herself, reaching her hand out and forcing a polite smile. As he reached out, she hoped he wouldn’t notice her quivering hand. Just like Ben’s, his hand wrapped around hers. His skin was spotted and wrinkled. This one was cold through her glove.

“I suppose you’re the owner?” Rey quietly asked. “Mister Snoke?”

He nodded, slipping his long fingers away. His gaze turned over to Ko at her side.

“And who might you be?” He inquired, still no emotion to his face. Rey looked over as Ko began to introduce herself.

“Ko. I’m a friend of Rey’s. Here for moral support.” She reached out to shake his hand. He did not reciprocate. Ko looked over at Rey and dropped her hand back down.

“Of course.” He said, his voice seeming annoyed. He looked past them, over to Ben who was still waiting patiently behind them. “Mister Solo.” he deepened his voice. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Rey turned around to look at Ben, who seemed confused at the question.

“Uh… I--.” he blurted out. Snoke shook his head.

“Forgive Benjamin’s ignorance.” Snoke growled. “He’ll take your coats.”

“Right.” Ben stepped a bit closer. “If you like.”

Rey tugged on her gloves, pulling them off and placing them in her pockets before she began to pull her coat from her arms. Something about Snoke’s tone seemed odd. She turned to Ko, who was also removing her jacket. They looked at each other, silently agreeing that the moment was a little strange. _‘It’s just your nerves.’_ Rey assured herself as she turned around to hand her jacket to Ben. In his eyes, he seemed bothered by Snoke as well, but gave a calming smile. He took the jackets in his hands, and hanged them on the rack next to the door. He looked at Rey again, his smile of reassurance not disappearing.

“Well,” He started before looking back to Snoke. “Now that we’re all introduced, I suppose we should get started here.”

Snoke nodded and turned around. “You two may take a seat here.” He pointed to the sofa as he walked by it before sitting back down in the chair. Rey and Ko walked forward, sitting on the end furthest from the landlord. Ben followed, setting himself on the armrest closest to Snoke. Rey’s heart was beating strongly in her chest again. She’d been here for only a moment and already things were off to a less than smooth start with Snoke. Even though this was supposed to be a generally casual interview, Rey was still unsure of how it would go. She just prayed that she would maintain herself and not leave a negative impression.

“So, Rey…” Snoke began to speak. “I gather from your accent that you’re not from around here.”

“No, I actually grew up in London.”

“And how long have you been this country?”

“Well, I was in England until I was twelve. Then I moved out here.”

“How many years has it been since?”

“Oh, that’s been ten years.”

“Have you lived here in town for a decade?”

“No, I’m somewhat new in town. I came here for school eight months ago.”

“You’re a student here at the University, then?” Snoke raised a brow.

“I am, yes.” Rey nodded with a smile.

“We both are.” Ko chimed in. Snoke’s eyes shot over to her for a second before going back to Rey.

“Mister Solo tells me you found this place through a listing online?”

“That’s right.”

“How long have you been searching?”

“Two and a half months now.”

Snoke turned his head, looking to Ben with a frown. “Two and a half months and you’ve only just found us now?” Rey didn’t know whether to reply as he seemed not to be addressing her directly. Ben raised his head and turned to respond.

“S-sometimes, the ads get pulled after lack of interest.” Ben stuttered his explanation. “I have to manually reset it. Sometimes it doesn’t go through.” Snoke shook his head. Rey didn’t know what to make of it, but tried to speak up.

“Well, I--” She didn’t get to speak more before Snoke continued scolding Ben.

“Well, perhaps if you kept up maintenance on the advertisements,” he gestured to Rey, “this poor young woman would have found lodging long ago.”

Ben didn’t respond with anything more than a gulp of embarrassment. Snoke turned back to Rey.

“I do apologize for Benjamin’s ineptitude.”

Ben looked back down to his knees, still sitting on the armrest. Rey spotted his hand tightly clenched. This was clearly already not going well. She felt nervous again, but almost felt bad for Ben. Perhaps it was just the acquaintanceship from the week she’d been in contact with him, but he didn’t seem like he was doing any less than his best at selling the quality of the place to her.

“Perhaps it’s my own fault.” She finally got to speak. “I’ve been busy enough with school and work that I rarely have time to look through the ads anymore.” She faced Snoke, but eyed Ben for a second as he unclenched his hand and looked back up to the rest of the party. Snoke’s eyes stayed on him for a second before turning back to Rey.

“And what is your current living situation?”

“Right now, I live with Ko and her parents.”

“And they’re kicking you out?”

“What?” Rey was taken back by the surprising question.

“What is your reason for leaving?” Snoke clarified.

“Oh. Right. I’m just looking for some more space right now. It’s four people living together in a small house. A bit hard to concentrate on studies.”

“Yeah, it’s a tiny place.” Ko interjected. “We have to share a room so it’s a little cramped.”

Snoke did not respond to her, just continued the questioning.

“How long?”

“I’m sorry?” Rey cringed internally, upset that she was unable to answer his simple questions.

“How long have you lived with these people?”

“I moved in just a short while after coming to town.”

“And how much do they charge you?” Snoke’s question hit her with confusion again.

“Oh… It’s just… I mean, they’ve just taken me in...” She tried to explain. She didn’t want to say she was living rent-free this whole time.

Snoke’s lips curled. “Oh. How kind of them.” He sounded sarcastic. Rey nodded in agreement. She spotted Ben. His foot was tapping quickly on the floor. Snoke went on.

“You mentioned that you’re currently employed. Where at?”

“I’m a librarian.”

“A librarian?” He asked, seeming irked.

“At the University. Part time for now.” She explained.

“And what type of salary do you make from such a… _noble_ job?”

Rey felt a tug in her stomach. She saw Ben’s head quickly turn to face Snoke. Even he seemed surprised at the question. She wondered why that was important to him. Ben looked back to her again, his face seeming startled. She didn’t know what to say, but had a moment to think of something while he started to speak instead.

“That’s hardly any of our business…” He turned back to Snoke. “Isn’t it?” Snoke looked back to Ben.

“If you don’t mind, Solo.” He growled his name. “I just want to know if such a job can sustain rent here.”

“Oh!” Rey spoke up quickly, but nervously. “It… I can definitely come through with rent. I’ve… I’ve been saving a ton and I’ve been offered a full-time position. It’s really no problem.” Her voice was desperate, but honest. Snoke leaned back and smiled. Ben turned back around to see her again, giving an apologetic look before looking back down at his knees.

“Yeah.” Ko cut in again. “It’s, like, a high paying librarian job.”

Snoke ignored her again. “Seven-hundred and fifty a month for your half is doable for you, then?”

  
“Yes, of course.” Rey nodded, breathing in through her nose and hoping her face didn’t look as discouraged as she felt.

Snoke leaned forward. He rose out of the chair and stood to his feet. He began to step toward her. Ben’s face shot up once again, worriedly looking up at him. He towered over Rey as she sat on the sofa. Her heart pounded fiercely, unsure of what was happening. Her eyes darted between him, Ben, and Ko.

“Well, Rey.” He boomed. “So long as you say you’re able to pay, why don’t we continue this interview while Benjamin shows you around.” He reached his hand out to beckon her as he walked past.

Rey let out the strongest sigh of relief. She looked over at Ko, who was breathing heavily. Both shared a smile at the strange encounter. Despite the obvious, at least he still seemed interested. Rey began to stand up, but was sunken deep into the sofa. _‘Dammit. Why is this cushion so low?’_ She thought to herself as she fumbled around. In a second Ben stood above her, his hand out in front of him. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

“Sorry about that.” He whispered, gesturing to Snoke’s back. His smile of assurance returned when she was finally standing. Rey simply nodded and reached down to help Ko to her feet as well. He stepped out of the way of the girls.

“Solo!” Ben frowned at Snoke’s call. “We don’t have all day.”

“Of course.” Rey and Ko both turned to face the two men in the room. Ben raised his hands in presentation. “Well, right now we’re in the living room.” Rey wasn’t sure, but his eyes seemed to be on her directly, not even glancing to Ko. Surely she must have made him uncomfortable at the door, otherwise he wouldn’t avoid looking at her. She would have rolled her eyes again if she wasn’t sure he’d notice. Ben went on. “Pretty spacious. Uhhh… there’s a window over there.” He pointed behind the sofa. Snoke began toward the kitchen. “Oh, okay. Next room.” Ben started to follow, waving for Rey and Ko to join him. They entered the kitchen, connected to the living room by a large doorway. Ben stepped in, followed by Rey, followed by Ko.

“I apologize for the mess in this place.” Snoke said, looking at a pile of groceries on the counter. “Benjamin told me he cleaned before I arrived.”

“That’s my fault.” Ben quickly stepped over to push them into a corner. “My-- I just… went grocery shopping and must have forgotten to put this away.”

“Oh, please. Hardly a mess compared to my place.” Rey spoke up quickly, in defense of Ben. Snoke looked over to her, his brow furrowed.

“Do you mean to tell me you’re prone to keeping your place a mess?” He asked. Rey was unsure if he was being sarcastic, but given his previous attitude, she answered.

“I was just… No. I’m actually a bit of a neatfreak.”

“Yeah, I’m more of the mess maker between us.” Ko claimed, once again being ignored by Snoke.

“Solo. You may continue.” Snoke leaned against the countertop.

“Not much to say here.” Ben walked around the room. “A common kitchen.” He pointed around. “Old wooden cabinets. Refrigerator. The basics.” He turned to Rey and nodded.

“Just like home.” She said, jokingly. Ben smiled.

“That’s about all there is in here. I suppose we should continue.” Ben waved for them to follow. Rey and Ko walked behind him, and Snoke behind both of them. Ben led them to a dark hallway. He flipped a switch to turn on the dim overhead lights. There were three open doors, one on the right side of the short hallway, two on the other. He pointed to the single door first.

“Here we have the restroom.” He pushed the door open further, pointing inside. “Full bath and shower.”

Rey poked her head in for a second. The white walls and vanity reflected the light from outside brightly. Much cleaner than the shower at the Connix’s. The whole place was a lot cleaner, in fact. That, she admired.

“Wonderful.” She reviewed it simply. They both stepped away from the door, turning to see Snoke hovering behind them.

“Do you smoke, Rey?” He cut in with another question she didn’t quite understand at first. She only saw Ben’s head lean back before she asked what he meant.

“I’m sorry?”

“I know people your age like partake in marijuana usage.” He leaned forward very slightly. “I’m afraid I cannot allow that in here.” Now Rey’s brow was furrowed at him.

“Well, the ad _did_ say ‘non-smoking’.” She said, catching her overconfident tone before continuing. “No, I do not partake.” He stepped back and barely nodded in approval. Ben quickly changed the subject back to the meeting at hand.

“Right. So, here are the bedrooms.” He pointed across the hall, starting to walk toward the furthest door. “This one’s mine.” He pulled the door shut, then turned to step to the next door. “This one would be yours.” He pushed the door open. Rey began to step inside, but saw Ko in the corner of her eye leaning against the wall. She looked over to her, apparently distracted by her phone. Rey shook her head before entering the room behind Ben.

Now she was in awe. This room was twice as big as her and Ko’s. The only thing in it now was a bare queen-size bed, making it look so wide and free. She couldn’t help herself from imagining it decorated, albeit in her minimalist style. Aside from Snoke’s rough questioning, the interview and tour had been going well. The place was beautiful. She had almost forgotten about any nervousness she had when she arrived.

“Tell me, Rey…” Snoke started to inquire from the doorway, “did Benjamin reference the security deposit in your messages?” Ben looked at Rey, his face desperate again. He started to raise his hand to apologise. She quickly stopped him.

“He did.” Ben widened his eyes, surprised at her interjection. “Although I’m afraid I can’t quite recall the number.” Ben turned to Snoke, his eyes still wide, clearly not having expected her to lie like that.

“Fifteen.” He stated in monotone. Rey felt her spirit drop and nerves rise once more.

“...hundred?” She asked, unsure if she would be able to make that type of payment so soon and be able to follow monthly rent afterward.

“Oh…” Snoke stepped forward. “Is that too much, child?” He asked in a patronizing tone.

Rey could feel her breath begin to hasten. _‘No. Please, this was going well…’_ She quickly started to calculate any extra time she could get in the library. Now would have been a good time for Ko to actually speak up, but she still stood outside on her phone. Distracted by the thought, Rey didn’t notice the frantic look on her face. Luckily for her, someone else did.

“I believe we agreed on twelve hundred.” Ben’s voice pulled her out of her distracted state. She looked up to him, standing right next to her. He gave a quick glance down at her and raised the end of his lip, again showing his tiny smile of assurance and apology for Snoke’s ignorance. They both turned their eyes to Snoke in a second. He was visibly upset once again. He let in a breath and stepped toward them. He raised his hand, his finger pressing into Ben’s chest. He was clearly about to have words with him again. However, before he started to speak and call him out, his face turned blank. He looked down, seeing his threatening hand gesture. He retracted it, but still stared into Ben’s eyes with malice. Rey felt Ben’s foot tapping next to her. Snoke finally broke his gaze and turned it down to her. He spoke again.

“Yes… I do believe that’s right.”

Rey didn’t respond at first. She wasn’t completely sure of what had just happened. She looked to Ben, standing with his eyes as wide again and his foot still tapping in anticipation. She looked past Snoke, to the doorway that Ko had apparently been standing in for the event. As the past few seconds finally caught up to her, she slowly turned back to Snoke.

“Twelve I can do.” She spoke quietly. Ben’s foot finally stopped tapping next to her. Snoke took a step back and reached for his own wrist. He pulled on his sleeve to reveal a golden watch around it. He raised it to his face.

“Well… I’m afraid our time is up here.” He looked at Ben with a sadistic smile before turning toward the door again.   
“Oh… okay.” Rey was surprised at the interview cut short. Ko quickly stepped aside as Snoke passed through. Rey looked at Ben. He silently apologised again. The three of them followed Snoke as he continued his hastily compiled dialogue. “If you believe you can make these payments, Rey, then you’ve shown no reason for me not to let you join Benjamin here.”

As Rey and Ko made their way back to the kitchen with Ben in tow, they saw Snoke already standing at the front door and retrieving their coats. They sped up to the door. Snoke seemed desperate to get them out of the building, even if he was approving of Rey’s stay.

“I will, of course, need proof of identification.” He said quickly as Rey wrapped herself in her jacket. She looked back to the kitchen, where Ben was leaned over with his elbow on a countertop and hand under his jaw. “And I will need to run a credit check.” Snoke continued. “So long as that is all proper, I can have you back for a signature and to collect our…” he paused before growling the rest of his words. “twelve… hundred dollar deposit.”

“Right.” Rey looked over to Ko, who was already completely dressed and standing by the door. Again, she looked to Ben, his foot tapping hard and fast. “I’ll just keep in contact with Ben and you’ll have him forward that stuff?”

Snoke nodded and stepped past the girls, toward the door. It opened fast and before they knew it, Rey and Ko were back on the front stairs as they heard it slam behind them. Rey slowly turned her head to Ko. She looked back, her eyes wide and confused by everything that had just happened. Neither of them spoke as they stared at each other, until Ko finally broke the silence.

“What the fuck was that?!”

 

\-------------

 

Ben heard the door slam across the room. With Rey and her friend gone, he could finally let his emotion out. He turned from the countertop, facing Snoke as he swiftly entered the kitchen with the angriest look on his face. Ben smirked at it before he was standing over him. Whatever happened next was worth it to make a fool out of the horrible old landlord. Still, Ben didn’t expect Snoke’s wide palm across his face. It was enough to jerk his head to the side and nearly knock his glasses to the floor.

“How dare you!?” Snoke snarled.

Ben reached his hand to his face, feeling the burn of Snoke’s strike on his skin. He started to breath heavily. He felt himself turning red in embarrassment, and redder across the silhouette of the slap. This wasn’t the first time he’d upset Snoke to such an extreme point. He adjusted his glasses again before turning back to look at the abusive landlord. Now both of them bore frowns. Ben didn’t think of his words. His anger spoke clearly for him.

“How dare _I?_ ” He shouted. “Why were _you_ being such a bastard to her-- to them?!”

“Oh, look at you.” Snoke smiled evilly. “Just as I predicted. You stand here and pity _them_?”

Ben didn’t know how to respond, yet his enraged self continued.

“They were nothing but good to us! Was something wrong?! Why would you be such a…” He looked down to his feet, unable to think of a proper enough curse.

“A what, Solo?” Snoke inquired, leaning himself on the counter again. Ben huffed at the question. “You’re lucky I was restrained while they were here. You know I don’t care to have pathetic children living under the roofs that I own. As I said before, the only reason you’re still here is by the grace of your Mother.”

Ben clenched his fist on the counter.

“Oh, Solo.”

He raised it.

“Are you going to hit me?”

His fist trembled.

“Please. Give me a reason to put you on the street.”

His fist shook in the air before slamming down on the counter again.

“Again, just as I predicted.” Snoke continued with his insulting tone. “As for the girl… I was testing her.”

Ben’s head shot up again. “Testing her? You insulted her! You probably scared her away with the way you treated her.” He paused to collect a breath. “And I nee-- _We_ both need her here.”

“Did I _not_ say to her that she was invited?” Snoke asked rhetorically as he turned his back to Ben. “Did I _not_ tell her to stay in contact with you?” He walked through the living room. “And did I _not_ just give a three hundred dollar discount on the deposit?” He stopped at the front door.

Ben stood in silence as Snoke turned the doorknob and began outside, but not before turning around for one last comment.

“And that three hundred dollars, Solo. Perhaps I’ll just add that to your rent this month.” Snoke gave a smug smirk before pulling the door behind him.

Ben waited until he was sure he wasn’t coming back. He knew he would be furious for the next hour due to Snoke’s absolute bastardry. Of the words he was going to shout in that time as he wrecked everything in his room, he settled first on the two that he usually started his rage fits with.

“God! Dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait again. I was focused on some other works, including more Reylo, in the past few weeks. 
> 
> I don't know if the scene seems a little rushed. I usually try to get the main points across, but hopefully this isn't too quickly paced. 
> 
> Gee, Snoke is an unlikable dick in any universe, it seems.


End file.
